Need You Now
by ecorbitt21
Summary: The war has just finished and Harry is trying to find a new place for himself in the world. So is Severus Snape. Could the two possibly become friends? What does life have in store for the rest of the trio? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am rewriting this story. Most of it will remain similar, but I am doing a hard edit while I have the time this summer. I am hoping to post a chapter a week while writing new content. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: So, it should be noted I am not JK Rowling and I own nothing. I am merely borrowing her masterfully created characters to play a bit, much as a child plays with Barbies.

Chapter One: War is Over

Severus Snape was alive. At least, he hoped he was alive otherwise this would surely be Hell. He was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, tucked in the back corner, watching the constant movement from the healers and their helpers. He recognized several of the students constantly in motion, caring for the small needs.

"Good," the familiar voice of Poppy came, "you are awake. It was a bit touch and go for a minute there with how much blood you lost."

"It's a good thing I keep your cupboards stocked then." His voice was unfamiliar to him, much raspier than before.

"I expect you to remain in the bed for a few days. Those bite marks are going to take some time to heal." She turned to move onto the next patient, "Severus, I am glad you survived."

He had made it. Against all odds he survived the war. He had spent months working on an anti-venom to Nagini. It had been the only death scenario he could potentially prevent and

it had worked. The Dark Lord had used the snake, his precious pet, to finish him off. The double agent had survived, though the sounds coming from the Great Hall led the Potion's Master to believe the war wasn't over yet. Had Potter done his part?

Looking around he noticed everyone was busy as newly wounded parties began to enter. Quietly he rose from the bed and made his way out of the hospital, intent on killing his former master himself.

* * *

The final battle was raging all around him. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion as he watched Voldemort cry out in rage sending the three fighting him flying backwards. "PROTEGO!" he screamed and a powerful shield charm filled the hall. He removed the Invisibility Cloak as Voldemort frantically searched for the caster.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbeldore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"ACCIDENTS!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"YOU DARE –"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret…

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who had performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong. Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

* * *

Severus was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, the commotion too great to miss. Voldemort was screaming, it echoed off the walls and through the cold hallways of the castle. Severus was in pain, there was no denying that, but he was also in shock. Harry Potter was alive and dueling his former master. Well, currently they were talking but it wouldn't be much longer before words were turn to spells. He watched the pair circle, watched the confused expression briefly cross the Dark Lord's face at hearing Dumbledore chose his death.

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, his red eyes did not leave the boy's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Potter, causing Severus to cringe. He knew this was going to lead down a path he didn't want the entire hall and eventually the world to know. He was a private man and his mistakes were about to be broadcast to the public. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer and Snape knew it was because he hadn't. He had been extremely careful to not cast one around him for fear of being killed. They continued to circle and Severus could not avert his eyes. Any minute the snake of a man would strike; he hoped that Potter would be prepared.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Potter, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –"

"Of course he told you that," said Potter, a bit too carelessly for Severus' liking, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort and Snape couldn't disagree more. As much as he hated his private life being broadcast, this would go a long way in clearing his name.

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your little hands on it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Potter. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…"

Severus watched from the shadow as Voldemort grew angrier and angrier. "What is this?" the snake questioned.

"It's your one last chance," said Potter, "it's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… Be a man… try… Try for some remorse…"

"You dare -?" said Voldemort again. Severus could see a glint in Harry's eyes. He had something up his sleeve and everyone in the Hall knew it except for Voldemort. Severus had seen the same glint in Dumbledore's eyes time and time again.

"Yes, I dare," said Potter, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle!"

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment when all would be decided was drawing close. Severus readied his own wand, intent on striking if Potter failed.

"The wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed –"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand has given him its allegiance…"

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and it seemed the Great Hall knew what was coming, though Severus was lost.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then was gone. Severus had his wand aimed at the target. It was coming to a head. His chance to finally be a free man was so close he would not miss his chance.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

"You're too late," said Potter. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

Potter twitched the hawthorn wand, and every eye fell upon him, including the man's in the shadows. He recognized the wand in seconds. He had been with Draco when they bought that wand.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Potter and Severus had to strain to hear him. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. If Severus did not move soon he would be discovered. The high pitched voice shriek as the boy too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided.

* * *

Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

He had done it. He had won. Cheers erupted throughout the hall, though he barely heard them. Exhaustion was beginning to envelope him. It was over.

* * *

Severus watched the three brave Gryffindors sneak out of the Great Hall while the celebration was just starting. He followed them up to the Headmaster's Office which he had occupied for the past year. Potter looked exhausted, but then again, he had just fought and beaten one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He pulled back the sleeve of his left arm, pleased that Mark that once held a place there had vanished, leaving a small scar in its stead. The scar was gone from Potter's forehead as well. Listening to the conversation that took place between the Golden Trio he let himself smile briefly as he heard Potter utter the words, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Turning on his heel, the man made his way back to the infirmary before his absence was noticed, a feeling of incredible exhaustion coming over him. The war was won and he was alive. All in all the future looked bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Every Grain of Sand

Harry Potter was exhausted. He supposed it was due to being awake for the past 30 some hours and moving nonstop, ending it all with the greatest battle he had ever faced. People were hovering over him, asking things of him that he either didn't want or couldn't talk about for he only understood the basics of what happened. In the course of one day he had discovered more about what the true meaning of love really was and there was only one person he wanted to talk to. Unfortunately, he was currently unconscious.

'At least he's alive,' thought the boy, looking out over the destroyed Hogwarts grounds from where he was perched in the Astronomy Tower. The last time he had been up here the great Albus Dumbledore had been 'murdered' by Professor Snape. Now that he fully understood what had happened, he realized that at that moment, Dumbledore was not pleading for life, but pleading for the man he had asked so much of already to finish him.

The war had cost each of them. Harry had seen the death of his parent's best mates – the Marauders were finished. His godson was without parents, Dumbledore and Fred had both been murdered; there were definite costs from the war. Professor Snape had been forced to live a double life, never allowed to let anyone get close to him for fear of revealing too much, or fear of opening himself to a weakness. 'The only good thing to come of this war is my knowledge of love. Without it, none of this would have been possible. It's interesting how this one battle revolved so much about having an understanding of what the power of love can do.'

The door creaked open, revealing an exhausted looking Ron and Hermione. He smiled wearily at his two best friends, the two people that had been with him since he was eleven years old. They were his first real friends and his first real family. And the weirdest thing was they had stuck by him through it all. Here they were once more, still standing behind him, supporting him through another one of his triumphs, bruised and bloody though they were.

"Hey," Ron said. He looked extremely happy even through the obvious tiredness. Hermione was slightly behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," he responded. They had managed to celebrate briefly together immediately after the battle in the Headmaster's office before having to head back down to help. Reporters had arrived on scene and Harry had already been forced to give two interviews before he had managed to escape up here.

Hermione and Ron walked and sat down beside him, one on each side. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. He was grateful for their presence. The exhaustion was evident, though he doubted they had come to find him to go to bed.

"Mate, I know you don't really want to face this right now, but Kingsley is asking for you. He wants your help in deciding what to do to restore order in the Ministry. Everyone wants your opinion on something now," Ron stated, looking out over the grounds.

Harry nodded. "We've been through so much. It feels weird to just be sitting here, just the three of us. No one's threatening us, no one's taking house points, we're not in a near death situation – there's just peace and love."

Hermione rubbed his back. "It feels good, doesn't it? Knowing the war has finally been won!"

Harry nodded, taking a few more minutes to himself. "I suppose that the quiet of up here can't last. Should we go face the real world?" he grinned at his two best friends. They both nodded. The trio stood and headed toward the Great Hall, knowing that the peace they all felt now was too good to last.

* * *

Severus heard noises, voices quietly talking around him. He was tired, extremely tired, and he hurt. He tried to move, tried to sit up, but an immense pain shot through him. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open to bright lights that hurt his eyes. He hadn't heard this badly earlier. He again tried to sit up only to feel something warm drip down his neck.

"You're awake, I see, and have reopened your wound. You're going to have to be more careful," the voice of Poppy chided, and the trickle stopped. He was confused. He didn't remember how he had come to be in the hospital wing. The last thing he did remember was the Dark Lord preparing to attack…

The memories came flooding, overwhelming his senses. The Dark Lord was gone for good and he was free. What now? He knew his attitude wouldn't change. He had spent too many years as a spy to let his guard down now. He would still be the same bitter old man as before. Would the public expect different? Did he want to be different?

"You need bed rest. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will also be taking care of you. Both have offered to stay and help me with the number of people that we have here," Poppy said, helping him into a sitting position. "You have someone who wants to see you, if you are up for it. You can say no."

Severus was curious. It wasn't often that someone wanted to speak with him, with the exception of Minerva and Albus. "Who?" was all he could manage without getting some water.

"Mr. Potter," Poppy said waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Why?" he rasped.

The Mediwitch handed him a glass of water. He sipped, smart enough to not make himself sick by chugging. "I have no idea. You will have to talk to him to find out."

"Send him in then."

He watched as a timid Harry Potter came in, nothing like the man that had just dueled the Dark Lord a few hours prior. He looked weak and tired, as if he had not slept in several months. Blood caked his arms and his hands, but the scar was no longer visible on his bloodstained face. The innocence of this young man had been stripped of him; he was much more in sync with the ways of the world.

"I wanted to thank you," the man began, his voice quiet against the bustling Hospital Wing. "You sacrificed everything for me. You paved the way for us to succeed. You were the only thing that made sure we won in the end. Thank you." The young man sat down in the chair that had been placed beside the bed. Severus nodded, unsure of what exactly he was seeking.

"I also want to apologize for leaving you to die. I was so preoccupied with hunting down Voldemort," Severus cringed involuntarily, "that I just sorta ran off. After everything you've done for me, I shouldn't have run. I should have stayed and got you help."

"You had a mission to do. I was fully prepared to die there," Severus offered, unsure of why he was telling Harry bloody Potter this. He supposed it was the look that Potter was giving him, something that looked like true remorse.

"How are you feeling? And how did you survive?" Harry asked looking genuinely interested. Severus suppressed a chuckle.

"I'm tired, I ache all over and I can't move quickly for fear of reopening the wound. I worked for months to create anti-venom to Nagini's bite, and managed to successfully prepare it last month. I was prepared for when the Dark Lord decided that I was no longer valuable and hoped that he would kill me with the beast. What I wasn't prepared for was how quickly I lost blood. Granger came back with help and I wound up here."

"So you didn't get to see the end to the man that you called master?" Harry questioned.

Severus sighed. "I was there. I snuck out of this blasted bed in just enough time to hear you profess all of my secrets to everyone who was in the Great Hall. I watched you defeat him with Expelliarmus. You are lucky that worked." He was becoming grumpy again, though he could no longer deny that his feelings for the man had changed. He no longer felt the hatred that had consumed him for the past seventeen years, realizing that the man standing in front of him was not his father, no matter how much he looked like him. That was the amazing thing; this creature that looked so much like his childhood enemy had his mother's soul inside.

"Oh," said Potter. "I'm sorry for that. I just figured he needed to know why he lost. I needed the Hall to know the importance of love, how powerful it really is."

Severus nodded. He had understood. It was needed to help everyone in the room understand what exactly was missing to make the Dark Lord so weak; to make them understand how a young man could kill one of the most powerful wizards of the time period. On top of that, the young man's testimony would go miles in keeping him from ending up in Azkaban.

"I have a question for you now, Mr. Potter."

"Okay…?" Severus could read the concern Potter had, hoping it would be something he could answer.

"How did you survive? I know the memories I gave you. I know you were to go to your death."

Potter smiled briefly. "I did go. I met him in the forest I'm assuming about the same time Hermione went back for you. I let him kill me but he ended up destroying the horcrux instead. Narcissa lied to him when I told her Draco was still alive and told him I was dead. The rest of it you pretty much saw."

Severus nodded. Several moments of silence passed between the two of them, both trying to process the events of the past day.

"So," Potter said.

"Mr. Potter, you always were gifted with words," Severus said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Potter blushed intensely and stared down at the floor.

He looked up. "Kingsley is Minister of Magic now. He's got a lot of work to do. The Aurors are already out attempting to round up the Death Eaters who ran. He asked if I would join them…"

"Let me guess, you complied and are leaving to go hunt the rest of the Death Eaters."

"No!" Harry nearly shouted before again blushing. He softened his voice before Poppy came to kick him out. "I turned them down. I have no desire to become an Auror. I thought I did, but I really don't. After fighting a Dark wizard for my entire life, I am done. I just want to begin to have a normal life," said Potter, shocking Severus.

"I see," he looked over to the three medi-witches, wondering what would become of the destroyed Hogwarts.

"They're going to use the summer to repair the damages. Professor McGonagall was appointed Headmistress and you are Deputy Headmaster, if you agree to the position. With your trial pending, Kingsley thought it would be best to keep you out of the spotlight. I was offered an apprenticeship here to become the Defense teacher," Potter said as if reading the older man's thoughts.

Severus grumbled. He had nowhere else to really go, though teaching was not what he wanted. "I suppose I don't have any other choice. There are not many choices for former Death Eaters."

"You could always open your own apothecary. Make potions for other people. Go into business for yourself if you hate teaching so much. I owe you and have enough funds if you need help getting started," Potter said, smirking.

"Who are you apprenticing under?"

"You if you accept the position and agree to having me alongside you. Slughorn has already agreed to stay on for another year while I get trained."

Severus sighed. He knew he would be needed, but this truly was the last thing he wanted.

They both saw the youngest Weasley coming toward them. "I guess that's the sign that I need to leave you to rest. Just think about the offer. Thank you again, sir, for saving me time after time."

The young man stood and left and within a matter of moments, Severus was unconscious.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but to feel relieved as he left the hospital wing. The man that had risked everything to make sure that he succeeded had managed to make it through the final battle. The thing he didn't understand is how they just managed to have a civil conversation. True, he had just defeated Voldemort and true, the man was injured, but Harry had never thought that they would ever be able to see eye to eye on anything.

"Harry!" Ginny called, running toward him. He turned and smiled as the redhead leapt into his arms. "You did it, Harry!" she said as he held her.

He did it. The words were foreign, yet familiar. He smiled, letting go of the girl he thought he had loved and yet now, he simply looked at her like a sister.

"We can be together! It's all over!" he heard the words escape her mouth and he cringed.

"Gin, we need to talk," he said quietly. She froze, her hazel eyes glaring at him, never breaking contact with his emerald ones. She looked like she was about to hex him with the worst curse she could think of. "Ginny, this isn't about you. It's about me. I just don't have feelings for you like you want. You are like family to me; like my little sister. I'm best friends with your older brother. I'm sorry, Gin, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, least of all you." He stared at his feet, the guilt rising in his chest. Before he could even react she had slapped him across the cheek as hard as she possibly could and somewhere deep down he knew he probably deserved it.

"You are a bastard, Harry Potter! You lead me on for years only to leave me right after the final battle! Now that you finally have time to date, you won't! We were supposed to be together Harry James Potter! Now look at what is happening! You are pathetic!" she screamed at him continually hitting his arm, the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Harry's guilt began to increase as she screamed at him.

Harry stood there, unable to move. He didn't think he had led her on; they had dated and he ended it. He went running through the woods in order to kill Voldemort, purposely leaving her out of it. Now, when she was within reach he didn't want her. Not only did he not want her, he doubted that he ever really had wanted her. During his life, he had always been expected to date the perfect girl, fall deeply in love, get married, and have a family of his own; a large family. Now that he had time to truly think about he wanted, he found that he wanted none of that. He wanted familiarity while still being secluded from the world that had sacrificed him to be slaughtered for the "greater good".

"Ginny, I never meant to hurt you. I've spent my entire life sacrificing myself for what the world wanted me to be. I understand that I was the chosen one, but now I just want to live normally while still secluded from the rest of the world," he said softly.

Ginny glared, obviously not done. "So I would be a sacrifice for you! You bastard!" And again she slapped him.

"There you are, mate!" Ron called, giving Harry an escape from the enraged, grief stricken redhead.

"Yeah."

"Mum told me to invite you to come to the Burrow for the next couple of days!" Ron stated, a huge grin plastered to his face. "She figured we all could use a bit of a rest and good food."

"Sure thing, Ron. That sounds wonderful! We all could use a rest," Harry said, staring at the now retreating form of Ginny. He supposed he probably shouldn't go to her family home after that.

Ron cleared his throat. "Anything you want to talk about? You know you can always come to either Hermione or me. Speaking of Hermione, how would feel about she and I dating? We value you as a friend more, so if you think that it's gonna interfere with the friendship, we won't date…"

"It's fine, Ron. I figured that this would happen. You two are meant to be together," Harry said, keeping his eyes focused on his best mate.

"Thank you so much, Harry! I mean, I think I love her so I'm excited to give this a try!" Ron sputtered, putting one arm around his tired friend. "Let's go home!"

The next several days flew by for Harry. Molly Weasley had fussed over him from the moment that he set foot in the Burrow, though he had spent most of his time sleeping. He had been given a week before the staff were expected to come back and help rebuild Hogwarts. Ron was leaving to join the Aurors; his training began the week after. Hermione had gotten her dream job of working with the Ministry and was aiding Kingsley in researching several new laws. This was it for the trio; there last week of truly being together.

"Harry?" a timid Hermione called, startling the man.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked.

"You still look awful. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Harry smiled. "About as much as I normally get. I still have to sleep with silencing charms. You can never sleep properly when your magic is being used throughout the night or when you have nightmares about all of the people that have died for you."

"Have you thought about brewing yourself Dreamless Sleep Potions? Then you wouldn't have these dreams," Hermione offered, sitting on the bed next to her friend.

"It takes time and that's one thing that I haven't really had. You also know that Potions are not easy for me and I would be too afraid of poisoning myself. I guess I could buy it, but I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for that. There are no good apothecaries that I trust around here," he said matter-of-factly. In truth, there were only two people he trusted when it came to Potions, Hermione and Professor Snape.

Hermione nodded. "I came up for Mrs. Weasley. Lunch is on the table and she wants to make sure that you eating. We all are worried about you. You aren't acting like yourself."

"I guess I'm still tired. I'm not used to having nothing to do and I'm worried about the future. I'll be at Hogwarts while you and Ron will both be working at the Ministry. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you both and that we won't be able to spend time together. You two have been with me through everything. I'm scared to go off on my own."

"You will be fine, Harry. We are all entering unfamiliar territory, but we are all strong people and will be fine. You know more about Defense than anyone else I know. You taught all of us in your fifth year. You already know how to teach. Now you just have to tailor those lessons into plans that are age appropriate. And you aren't going to be on your own at first. The hardest thing you will have to do is grade papers in a timely manner," Hermione laughed. "Now let's go get some food."

* * *

Severus was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. After sleeping for the better part of four days, his wound had healed enough to not open with every quick move he made and he was strong enough to look after himself. Many of the people who had been brought to the Hospital Wing had already been released. Miss Granger had gone with the boys to the Burrow, needing rest from her year traveling. Miss Weasley had stayed behind to help with those who were in no shape of being moved, Severus included.

"Looks like you will be leaving us here in the Hospital Wing," the redhead said. Severus grimaced.

"It would appear to be that way."

She frowned, causing Severus' suspicions to be confirmed. People were expecting his attitude to change; though having to live his life as guarded as he had, change was not easy. In fact, even before he became a spy he had always been sarcastic and private.

"The Headmistress would like a word. She asked if I would send you there," Miss Weasley said and he nodded. Turning on his heel he headed for the office that had been his own for the past year, but wasn't sad to see leave his grasp.

"Come in," called the stern Scottish voice. He pushed open the door, feeling extremely tired but glad to be moving.

"You wished to see me," he drawled, his voice still raspy from his recovery.

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to my offer. If you so choose, you are more than welcome to stay on here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Horace is willing to stay on for another year, though trying to fill the DADA position is proving to be more difficult. However, I will not force you to stay on. If you have other plans, feel free to explore those," Minerva said. She had aged immensely under the pressures of the job. The school was still being rebuilt by volunteer efforts; wards were being put back up. Could he deal with being in the place that had caused him so much pain?

Severus sat quietly, deep in his thoughts. He was being offered a substantial position, a position that would not disappear. It was a chance for him to continue to be around a subject which he knew and he could pass on his expertise. After all, he had managed to survive when many other people hadn't. It also meant being around students, the insufferable imbeciles who constantly refused to listen or put any effort outside of the classroom. Not to mention that Potter had given him another option. He would still have to be around the public, but he could work for himself.

"Severus, if you decided to go into business for yourself, it will not be easy. You still have to clear your name and make people trust you. While you have Potter's support and trust, the rest of the Wizarding World is still weary. With my offer, people won't have a choice," she said as though reading his mind.

He glared. "You did not just suggest that I could not gain the trust of the general public? Did you miss the precious Potter's declaration? I'm sure the fucking press didn't! I doubt that I will even be tried for my part, even though I am the sole responsible for the death of the saint Albus Dumbledore!" he spat, turning toward the door. "I accept your offer. Let it be clear that I did not do it because I did not think that I could make it on my own. I accept because Potter needs someone to help mentor him. He has already spoken to me about the apprenticeship.

"However, I will not be staying on to help rebuild this school. I have no desire to try and continue to heal while dealing with the volunteers and staff. I need a break and as such I will be at Spinner's End for the summer. I will return the week before school starts, per usual."

Severus swung open the door and headed for his rooms to pack and flee to Spinner's End for the remainder of his summer.

* * *

Harry stood in the Burrow looking at his two best friends, his packed trunk sat beside of him. The silence was thick; tears trickled down Hermione's face. "Well, I guess this is it," Harry said, unsure of what to do. Hermione ran to him and grasped him in a hug.

"Mione, it's not the last time we're gonna see him. He's not going across continents. We can Floo him anytime we want and he us. You and I are living here for a while. He knows where we are!" Ron said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Harry couldn't help but smile. They did make the perfect couple.

"Ron's right, Mione. It will be weird not having you there to do the paper part of my stuff, but I can always come and see you when I need a good lecture in organization or the support of my friends," Harry laughed.

Hermione was still crying as she said, "What if we establish Saturday dinners? Just for the first year. We could each choose a week to pick a place in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and just go."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. "However, now I must go! I'm about to be late for my first day. Professor McGonagall wants me to spend today growing accustom to my rooms. After that I start rebuilding."

"After the battle, that place was in ruins. You have a lot of work ahead of you," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I will see you guys on Saturday then. Just owl me with where you want to go. Hermione, as it was your idea, I think you should pick first," Harry said, taking a handful of Floo powder. "Hogwart's School, Headmaster's Office," he said loudly and vanished in the green smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My City of Ruins

Harry was smiling as he stepped out of the Floo and into the office of the expecting Headmistress. Few things had changed since his departure, but the desk was more organized than he had ever seen it. Behind it sat a tired looking woman in hunter green robes, her hair pulled into a tight bun. She was looking down at a paper on her desk; quill in hand, intensely working on whatever it was in front her, so much so that she had not even moved since his arrival.

"Mr. Potter," her voice startled the man, her thick Scottish accent a familiar sound. "Please take a seat. I will be with you in a moment."

He moved forward, taking a seat at the desk across from her as ordered. He sat patiently, remembering the many hours he had spent in this office going over memories to try and gain some perspective on Lord Voldemort. The horcruxes had been revealed in this room. He had learned the final secret here, leading him to head into the Forest as a sheep for the slaughter. The same gadgets that had always been here were still around, whizzing and fizzing and clanging in the background. Fawke's old perch was also still there though nothing inhabited it these days.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated, smiling as she finally looked up from the paper. "How has life been treating you?"

"Quite well, Professor. The Burrow proved a nice get away and a much needed break. How is the rebuilding coming?"

"Please, call me Minerva. I am no longer your Professor and am now your colleague," she stated, turning to look out the small window in the back of the office. "There is still much to be done, though I am glad to say that a good start has been made. We have a lot of volunteers outside of the staff, meaning the castle should be completed by the start of term." She turned her attention back to him, "I want to thank you for your willingness to come back and work. No one is forcing you to be here. If you need more time, I completely understand," she paused, giving the young man time to respond.

"Honestly, Pr - Minerva," the name felt awkward as he said it, "I would like to just get settled in and then begin to work. The Burrow is a great place to get away for a bit, but I am still trying to process everything right now and I could do with some solid work to take my mind off of it."

McGonagall nodded, understanding in her eyes. "I must impress upon you this is not a normal thing, Potter. You have not yet taken your NEWTs and are the first apprenticeship we have offered in many years. I am sorry, but I cannot allow to you to apprentice before passing your NEWTs. Therefore, I will be scheduling them for this summer. I trust Severus will guide you, though if you have any questions please feel free to stop by anytime. I know his teaching style can be a bit rough.

"In the upcoming weeks I will be passing out the class schedules. As an apprentice you will still receive one, though it may be a while before you actually get to teach. Attached to yours it will have the date you are to sit your NEWTs. I would recommend that you use all of your down time to study, though I am sure that you will be just fine in your core subjects. I am also quite certain that if you were to ask the Professors here for their help you would be granted access to it.

"Unless you have any questions, I will show you to your room. Unfortunately the Defense Wing took a lot of damage during the war and the only rooms we have available are in the dungeons," she said standing and stretching, her robes sweeping down to the floor in an elegant manner.

Harry shook his head. He figured he would need to sit his NEWTs and was appreciative she had offered the apprenticeship. His only fear was Snape, but he was hoping now that the war was over they could build a friendship.

She led him to the familiar dungeons, past the rooms he had once used for his Potions classes, past the Slytherin common room that he had snuck into under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion in his second year, to a deserted looking hallway that held two portraits in it; one of Salazar Slytherin and the other of Merlin. The Headmistress came to a halt in front of Merlin and offered him a slight smile.

"Good evening, Headmistress," the elder wizard stated elegantly, the words rolling out of his mouth as if they were butter.

"Good evening, Merlin. This is young Mr. Potter. He is to be the resident to the suite behind these walls. Potter, the current password is 'victory' but you can change it once inside to whatever you wish. You may also change the room around to suit your style. Should you find you need anything, my door is always open."

"Thank you, P-Minerva, for everything," Harry said lamely before turning to Merlin. "Victory." The portrait swung open and he disappeared inside, leaving the retreating form of McGonagall.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting by the fire when an annoying pecking noise interrupted his afternoon reading. Standing slowly he moved toward the window, opening it with a huff, and let the Great Grey owl into his home. "What do you want?" he grunted at the owl. In response the bird took flight over to the arm of his chair, landing elegantly, a letter clearly visible in its beak.

'Who is writing to me?' he thought bitterly as he snatched the letter. Still the bird sat.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _I honestly am not sure why I find myself writing this, but I have had my first meeting with McGonagall and several things were brought to my attention that I am unaware of how to proceed with. I know I am the last person you probably want to hear from and as such I am sorry for bothering you. I know that while I was at school I never truly treated you well, and again, I apologize. I have no idea if you will even read this before chucking it into the fire, but I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. I know that hearing this from me isn't going to make a difference, but my mother treated you poorly and obviously didn't value you as a friend would have. If she had she would have accepted your apology. I would have forgiven you._

 _I suppose that I should get on with the reasons I am truly writing. I have to take my NEWTs before the summer is out and I would like to ask for your assistance. I know that I was never very good at the 'art' of potion making, but I feel that without some help I will have a hopeless attempt at whatever potion I will be expected to brew. I know Slughorn is here, but I never seem to get his teaching style. I understand if you don't want to. Hermione should be able to show me as well, but I wanted to ask you first, simply because it would give us a chance to get to know one another as we will be working together this school year._

 _I want to thank you, as well. You have risked so much for me and I never would have been able to bring down Voldemort without you. You were there, leading me every step of the way without me knowing it until the end. You played your part well and I hope that you find the peace and happiness you deserve. Kingsley informed me two days ago that you would not be going to trial – that my testimony in the final battle was more than enough to clear your name. Thank you._

 _I hope that you are recovering well. Phillia (I figured it might be time for a new owl) has been instructed to wait for a yes or no about the tutoring. Like I said, I completely understand if you have no desire to deal with me before school starts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry_

Severus stared at the letter in shock. Not only had the young man apologized for his behavior and his mother's, he had gone on to thank him. 'So, you finally have grown up, Potter,' he thought, setting the letter down on the small coffee table. He was torn. Potter had come to him for help in a professional way indicating that he was no longer the fool of a boy that had made his life a living hell. On the other hand, Severus wanted nothing more than to stay in his home and read and brew to his heart's content. It was no secret that Miss Granger could easily prepare him for his NEWTs, having already sat hers a week prior. She had of course received top marks and had her face once again plastered in the Daily Prophet for it. Potter wasn't wrong about Slughorn, though, and it would give Severus one more chance to prove he was the better Master.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, the Potions Master turned DADA teacher scribbled out the response.

 _Yes._

"Here," he said to Phillia, gently holding the bit of parchment out for her to take. She seemed pleased enough because as soon as it was in her grasp she took off out the still open window, heading back to the castle. Once the giant grey bird was out of sight, he sighed. Of course Potter knew that there wasn't a trial. He had been informed three days ago of the fact. It wasn't a shock though. In the final battle the brat had done his fair share of talking, explaining to the entire hall his past; his memories. The long haired man had truly expected to die during the battle and now he wasn't sure if surviving really was a great thing.

Freedom. He finally had freedom and for the first time in his life Severus was unsure of what to do. No longer was he trying to serve two masters, carefully walking the tight rope that was the difference between life and death. He was free, or at least as free as he would ever be. After years of being a double agent he would still be the same bitter, guarded man that he had always been, especially in the classroom. He had proven that fear worked far better in preventing accidents than being overly lenient and friendly with his pupils. Slughorn had also helped prove this when he took over two years prior, giving Severus the opportunity to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and then when he was assigned Headmaster and trying to protect the students without giving his position up.

Slumping into the oversized chair he let a ragged sigh escape him, his thoughts drifting back to Potter. The boy had grown into a spitting image of his father and the man's arch rival from his schooling days, but there were distinct differences. He had his mother's vibrant green eyes and her kindness toward her friends, but the young man went even beyond that. He had an extreme softness about him, something that prevented him from being mean to even the most disgusting of people. Even in the final battle between the evilest wizard in modern day history, he tried to get Voldemort to see reason and try for remorse. Whatever inherent goodness Potter held, Severus could not help but be in awe and yet baffled by it.

Picking up the book he had so clumsily abandoned, a Muggle novel entitled The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test, he settled himself down and began to read again.

* * *

Harry stopped abruptly, panting to catch his breath, sweat rolling down his body. He had gone for a run to clear his mind only to find that he was lacking in his physical shape. After having spent the better part of a year on the run and fighting in a massive battle mere months prior, the raven haired man expected himself to be in better physical condition. He stood up and sighed, taking in the vista of the castle from the edge of the lake. The entrance hall was visible, the damage massive to the front, the stone work caving in from the damage of the war. Harry assumed, as he began to walk toward the ruined entrance that the Great Hall would be in just as rough shape, having watched most of it get destroyed by stray and blocked spells. Hell, when he brought down Voldemort the entire castle had shook from the power of the two curses meeting, the failed killing curse combining with his disarming charm.

Making his way over the rubble, he slowly took in everything. Blood was still caked on the ground in many spots and the entire entrance was now a rock climbing challenge over the fallen stones from the battle. All of the bodies had been moved off site; most had either been buried or those few that had still been clinging to life were now in the ward at St. Mungo's. Moving further in to the Great Hall, he followed the bloody footprints, travelling in all directions. Harry could only assume that it was from everyone walking through the blood of those that had been attacked with Nagini or other various cutting hexes rather than just being finished off with the killing curse. He could see the spot where Mrs. Weasley finished Bellatrix, the spot where Kingsley, Slughorn and McGonagall had battled, finally he came to the spot where he had dueled Voldemort, finishing him once and for all.

Collapsing to the floor, Harry let the sobs rack through him. He knew that he had held it in too long, had tried to bottle it all in and stay strong. Now, as sobs kept him pinned to the floor, he finally felt a much needed release of everything he had kept bottled up his entire life. The raven haired young man didn't even notice his owl swoop into the deserted room. The soft hoot startled him, interrupting the seemingly never ending flow of tears that were streaming down his face.

"Hey, girl," Harry said softly, gently stroking his new companion before removing the small piece of parchment from her beak. The tiny scrawl simply contained the word _Yes_ , but he knew exactly who it was from. A smile crept upon his face, interrupting the flow of tears. He at least would hopefully manage to pass his Potions N.E.W.T.s now that he had an excellent tutor to refresh his memory.

Hermione had made the two boys continue to study while they were on the run hunting so Harry was not nearly as far behind as he would have been otherwise. However, he hadn't actually brewed a potion in a year and he was sure that alone would make him rusty. The art of potion making required excellent timing and without practice his basic timing was off. Not to mention the fact that he barely remembered the basic properties of the different ingredients. No, Professor Snape would have his work cut out for him, but at least Harry wasn't asking for Occlumency lessons, a particular skill that the Boy Who Lived had never really mastered. Though, now that he didn't have part of Voldemort inside his head, maybe even that would come easier.

Heading back to his rooms in the dungeons, Harry couldn't help but smile. He was already feeling good just being back in the place that had become so much like a home to him. Even in the castle's current state, it still felt like home to the young man. He hadn't realized just how much he had truly missed it while he was off battling demons last year. Well, it was more like an extended camping trip with people constantly out to kill him and his two best friends. They had become much closer throughout the year, living and learning side by side, twenty-four seven. They had escaped Snatchers multiple times, had been taken to Malfoy manor and tortured, rescued by Dobby's selfless sacrifice, robbed Gringotts, flew away on a dragon, found and destroyed all of the horcruxes, and eventually brought down the Darkest Wizard of the age. 'Yes,' Harry thought, 'it definitely feels good to be home.'

Striding into his common room, which was now firmly colored with the Gryffindor red and gold, he took a seat in the overly large maroon arm chair that had quickly become his favorite in the short time he had known it. The room was also furnished with a pale gold couch that was big enough to fit himself and four of his friends comfortably, which would probably end up being much more seating than he would ever need and a fireplace that tied the sitting area together. In the corner next to two large bookshelves only housing the books needed for his lessons, sat an oak desk and matching chair, where he had placed his eagle-feather quill and ink wells in both black and red. A small kitchen area was attached, adorned with a small table, also in oak, and two chairs. This had made Harry rather happy as it meant that he could always whip himself up a snack or a meal without having to bother the house elves.

The bedroom was furnished with a large queen bed with black silk sheets and a white comforter. It was much more formal than Harry was used to and as such made him feel that much older. The eight pillows on the bed were blacks, whites and greys, each complimenting each other and the bedding. The bedside table held a small clock and was made out of stained ebony that accented the color scheme of the room. On the opposite wall of the room was a dresser that matched the bedside table and in the corner sat a solid white arm chair next to a window that looked out into the lake, causing an eerie light to dance across the room. Behind it was a black floor lamp with two lights coming out from it, one looking down at the chair and the other pointed out upon the rest of the room. The room had a white carpet with grey and black lines swirling around on it. Harry found the entire furnishings to his liking and had gingerly placed his few possessions on top of the furniture in here.

The bathroom, however, was completely different from the rest of the suite. Decorated in sea foam green with brown and black accents tile the room was bright and yet not overbearing. The tub was on the far wall, a crisp white, which was easily as expansive as the tub in the Prefects bathroom. Next to the tub was a stand-alone shower, in the same tile as the rest of the room with a white floor. Both the shower and the tub had silver faucets and accessories. The toilet was next to the shower, again in the white with silver fixtures. A wall of tile separated the toilet from the double vanity, which was a tan brown marble counter-top with two sinks built in. The bath towels were a matching brown, bringing the accents of the tile out. The hand towels were the same white of the tub, completing the entire look. Another window was placed over the bath, letting in the same light from the water of the lake and Harry could not help but smile in approval.

Currently, Harry was still in the arm chair, contemplating the turn of events that this day had taken. His rooms were unpacked, though still in many ways felt surprisingly empty. For the first time in the castle he felt a pang of loneliness. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, a warm fire sprang to life, creating a red-yellow light dance across the room. He stood, taking a spot at the desk and grabbed a bit of parchment, realizing that he still had several things to sort out he began to write.

 _Sir,_

 _Thank you in advance for your help. Having spent the past year living out of a tent, I am sure I would fail miserably without it. I was wondering when you wanted to meet and where? If a set schedule outside of the castle would be better for you I will arrange myself accordingly with Minerva._

 _Thank you again,_

 _Harry_

"Phillia," he said gently, knowing that his companion was probably tired from her two trips already made tonight. The owl hooted in response in what the man assumed was an acceptance and came to rest on his arm. "I do apologize for sending you out again. I need you to take this back to Professor Snape and hang around until he sends a response back." He handed the letter for her to take in her beak and stroked her one last time before she took off, heading for the professor once more. Harry decided that it had been a long, emotionally filled day and that it would do him some good to relax in his bath and then maybe turn in early for the night.

* * *

Severus was halfway through his third tumbler of Firewhiskey, about forty pages from the end of his book. As much as he loathed admitting it, he was a fan of fictional novels of every sort and had found himself intrigued with several of those from America. His list of books he still wanted to read before the summer months ended was growing day by day, but that was the normal. He would get through as many as possible before he returned to the school at the end of August to prepare for the arrival of the student body. He turned the page, taking a sip of his drink and continued when a tap at his window caused him to cuss. He marked his place, set his book haphazardly on the side table, and stood with his drink still in hand. He found the tapping noise coming from the same grey owl he had let in mere hours before.

Opening the window the owl flew in and perched on his arm, the letter extended toward him. He took it gingerly, stroking the owl as he did so. She seemed to be beautiful, proud and loyal making the owl a good companion. He opened the letter quickly, skimming it over. He had been expecting this, intentionally leaving details out of his response in hopes that the boy would reconsider. After reading, it seemed that he would not be as lucky. Grabbing quill and ink he scrawled out his response in his tiny handwriting back.

 _I will come to Hogwarts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 2 pm sharp. We will meet in Potions Lab 1. Do not be late or I will not return._

 _S. S._

Giving the letter back to the bird he sent her on her way, closed the window and decided to return to his book and drink from the comfort of his bed, praying that tomorrow would be a less interrupted day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Four: Words

Tuesday flew by for Harry, a blur of repairs and studying filling his day. The castle was already starting to look better, back to its normal state of affairs. Not saying there wasn't a lot of work still to be done, but overall the main walls were no longer crumbling and you could enter the main doors without having to climb over the rubble. Minerva had also called him to her office to inform him that the first staff meeting would be Wednesday afternoon at one, right before he had his first lesson with Professor Snape. He was as nervous as he was excited by the time he had finished his meal and made the long trek back to his rooms in the dungeons. Again, he opted to grab a relaxing bath, swimming a couple laps in the overly large tub before turning the bubbles and jets on and settling himself in. Phillia had taken to spending her time either hunting or in the owlery with the other owls that were still around, leaving Harry to himself, not that he minded much.

After spending nearly an hour in the bath Harry took to the plush arm chair in the main room, the first year Defense book spread out across his lap. He was lost in his thoughts about what Severus would be having him do when a sharp rap on his door startled him, causing him to jump and the book to land with a loud clunk on the floor. Cursing himself slightly he rose and answered the door to find an exhausted looking George, a small smile on his face.

"Hiya, Harry," he began, the tiredness seeping into his normally perky voice. "I heard that you had left the Burrow before I made it there and I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You know that Fred and I would have given you any of our products you would have ever wanted for free, but now I want to talk some things over with you."

Harry nodded and moved aside, allowing the red head entrance. He closed the door and motioned for George to take a seat. "I only have tea, I am afraid, but I can call a house elf if you would like something else," Harry offered, slowly moving toward his kitchenette.

"Tea would be fine," George said absentmindedly. Harry had never seen him like this, but it wasn't terribly surprising given the loss of the man's twin. So many had ended up gone, but Harry couldn't even begin to fathom what it would feel like to lose someone you shared everything with, including a birthday. After a couple minutes the younger man entered the room, carrying two cups of tea, a small cup of milk and a jar of sugar.

"What brings you here, George. You generally don't involve me in the business aspects unless something has come up or gone wrong. If you need more money I can write you a check to access my vault," Harry said, taking a seat once more into the arm chair, his Defense book still located on the floor at his feet.

George shook his head. "I don't need more money. What I need is some advice. Since Fred was killed I haven't been able to focus or come up with anything remotely good. I don't know what the problem is. We had so many good ideas for the future; new products we both wanted to test. Now, I just feel so lost. Maybe I should sell the shop. There are enough people who would willingly take over and would probably do a better job – I can't justify holding onto it anymore."

Harry sat in stunned silence, not sure of what to say. The joke shop had been their dream since at least his fourth year, probably much longer than that. Their products had not only helped him out in numerous tight spots, but had also helped people find a reason to smile during the war.

"Take a vacation. Travel. Spend time with your family. You lost your best friend, brother, and partner mere weeks ago. Of course you are upset! You have plenty of people to man the shop while you are gone. You can come back when you are prepared. I would just hate for you to sell the shop and then regret it later," Harry finished lamely. George looked down right disappointed and the Boy Who Lived couldn't tell if it was with him or in himself. After several moments of silence the redhead spoke, his voice not much above a whisper.

"Of course, Harry. You're right. This is what Fred," he winced slightly as he spoke the name, his voice cracking slightly, "and I have dreamed of. I just, I am so lost without him. Every time I step into the shop I feel an emptiness and sink further into my grief. Some time off would probably do me some good."

Harry nodded and smiled, eager that he had gotten through to him without too much effort. They quickly fell into an easy conversation, catching up in more detail than the pair had had time to in a while. Harry told him all about his time on the run, getting caught by the Snatchers, how Dobby helped the escape, the dragon, everything. George listened intently, filling in the background that Harry didn't know. Both were amiable, talking excitedly at some points, in depressed voices in others.

"What I don't understand is why Snape did it all. I mean, from what I heard you say during your duel with Voldemort, he had more of a reason to hate everything than most," George stated as he downed the remainder of his tea.

"It was love. He had more capacity to love than anyone else I have ever known. He was willing to sacrifice himself protecting me because of his love for my mother. Professor Snape asked Voldemort to spare her and when he didn't, he gave total allegiance to Dumbledore. I can't go into more detail again without delving deeper into the man's private life. All I know is that I owe him my life. Without his help I wouldn't be here," Harry said, a serious tone flooding his voice. His eyes were fixated on his cup of tea still half full.

George nodded then laughed as Harry barely managed to stifle a yawn. "Looks like I best be off. Don't want the Chosen One to nod off during work tomorrow. I need to catch up with the Headmistress anyways." George stood as did Harry to see him out.

"Anytime you need to talk or just want to get away you are more than welcome here. I must say I enjoy the company. And if you are still around on Saturday, feel free to join us for dinner. Ron, Hermione and I are all meeting somewhere and having a bite to eat," said Harry as the door swung open and George stepped out into the hall.

"Thank you, Harry, for everything. I promise I will keep in touch and let you know where I end up and if I am still around I may just join you." With that he turned and headed up the main corridor, leaving Harry to prepare for bed.

* * *

Severus awoke Wednesday morning around six, stiff and sore. This had become the norm for the man, awakening before the sun rose and going to bed long after it set. He would rise moments after awakening and put on a pot of tea. Then the man would get dressed in a pair of black athletic shorts, black Nike trainers, and a white v-neck t-shirt. After dressing he would enter the kitchen, finish preparing his tea, and head for the sitting room. Depending on when the Daily Prophet would arrive he would either read the paper or one of his books while he drank his tea. When finished he moved into his workout room for his half hour of cardio and half hour of weight training or core work. Today was beginning no differently.

The professor groggily put on the tea and changed before coming to sit in his favorite chair. As he began to reach for The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test he noticed the owl swoop down with the paper attached. Severus paid the bird and it immediately took off, leaving the paper in the man's calloused hands. Opening the main wizarding paper he blanched at the headline: 'Ministry of Magic to Host Awards'. The accompanying picture was of the destroyed entrance of Hogwarts School with the Golden Trio walking up the main staircase, arms linked around each other. The photograph was a Muggle photo, which seemed to make things even more solemn.

'Fuck this!' he thought bitterly, throwing the paper into the fire and heading to go workout.

'Nobody wants me there. I doubt I will even receive an invite, not that I truly care,' the small voice in his head responded. Out of frustration he took off around the block at a faster pace than normal, pounding the ground with every step. Anger filled him and he was done with his two miles in no time. Sweat dripped off him as he entered the house again to begin the weight portion of his workout. His father had left him a mismatched set of free weights and a bench. He had added to the set slowly, making sure he would always be in a decent physical condition. Living the life of a double agent meant a life of risk. Being physically fit limited some of the risk.

His thoughts refused to leave him throughout his weight training. It actually helped make for one of the best lifting sessions he had had in a while. He was still fuming over the Ministry when he made his way to his bedroom to shower and prepare for the day. All he had wanted was for a few months of solitude, but with everything going on it was proving to be one of his busier summers.

He began the shower, preferring the feel of the hot water over his skin after a workout to magical methods of cleaning, and looked at himself in the mirror over his double sink. The scars from the snake bite were still prominent on his neck, an angry red color. He had been told that it was unlikely they would fade, though that did not concern him. His six pack abs had begun to fade slightly from the amount of bed rest he had been ordered, but the rest of him was still as toned before. He sighed. It was not like he had been an attractive man before the attack. He knew that most of the children referred to him as the bat of the dungeons. Severus shook his head, clearing his mind again before stepping into the shower to begin preparing for his trek to the school.

* * *

Harry awoke late on Wednesday, realizing that he had just enough to grab a shower before he was supposed to be in the staff room for his first meeting of the year. He had no idea what to expect and attempted to clear his mind from the anxiety he was beginning to feel. He had experience teaching from his time as Dumbledore's Army instructor, but Snape was a tough professor and he would be working under him. He had no idea what he was going to be doing. Not only that but this was his first meeting with the rest of the staff, the same people who had been his own professors. Shaking his head he tried to focus again on the water hitting him.

Stepping out of the warm water feeling worse than when he started, he quickly dressed himself in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button up shirt, his new black teaching robes the finishing touch. He still needed to go to Hogsmeade soon to buy more than the one set of robes he had now. 'I suppose I can do that tomorrow,' he thought as he gave himself one last look over before exiting his rooms, only to run into the likes of Severus Snape.

"Professor," he acknowledged pleasantly, attempting to make himself sound a bit more confident than he felt.

"Potter," the man said smoothly back. Harry couldn't help but smile. Even though the war was over, the man had not lost his personality, which was to be expected. After years of having to guard himself from letting anything slip, it was no wonder that the man was still as unsocial as ever.

"Sir, I was hoping we could talk today," the raven haired young man began, faltering slightly under his phrase of choice. Of course they would have to talk; they were scheduled to go over Potions right after the staff meeting.

Snape scowled. "Of course we will talk, Potter," he bit out, turning on his heel to head back up the staircase in the direction of the staff room. "I doubt that you would be able to manage a potion without instruction." And then, Harry saw something that he had never expected; Severus Snape let a sly smile slip. As soon as Harry caught a glimpse of it the older wizard recovered and it was replaced with his usual scowl.

Harry blushed before speaking again. "I know that, sir, but I was meaning about other things. I feel that we both have been holding onto grudges that we would be better off just dropping. I know that you are coming back to teach this year," Harry said boldly, meeting the man's eyes, "and as I will be working under you it may be best to be civil toward each other," he finished lamely. He didn't move, waiting on held breath for the man's response.

"Potter," Snape began, his voice softer than Harry had ever heard it.

"Harry," he said firmly. "Please, call me Harry. I am not my father."

Snape stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the younger man. He nodded, still scowling at the boy. "Harry," he amended. "I actually agree with you. Civility would be best given our current situation. Perhaps we can talk before I assign you a potion to brew."

Harry nodded and took off walking again, ending up at the staff room a couple steps ahead of the older professor. He opened the door just in time to watch the older man glide through and take a seat beside McGonagall, as her right hand man. Harry took a seat to the back and willed his nerves to settle.

* * *

Severus sat through the meeting, bored out of his skull. Not much was different from every other meeting the staff had. What can and cannot be used as forms of discipline, how to plan lessons, etc. The only new aspect was informing the staff who had chosen to leave for the summer of the progress of the rebuild. The entrance was close to completion, but the Great Hall still needed work. Blood was still caked on the ground and several of the tables that had been used as a triage center. It was the one room that had yet to be touched. A couple of the towers also needed a lot of repairs to them, but everything was manageable with the volunteers on site. There was no chance that the school would not open to the students on September first.

The meeting ended with the next scheduled for a month's time and he rose, stretching his now stiff muscles in the process. It wasn't often that he willingly sat in the hard chairs of the staff room during the meetings; most of the time he chose to stand. He glanced up at Po-Harry and noted that he looked more nervous than he had before the meeting. 'Do I still scare him that badly?' he thought to himself as he moved toward the younger man.

Severus watched the boy make his way toward him, staying silent and staring at the floor. This was not the same man who defeated the Dark Lord mere weeks ago. He seemed timid, unsure of himself. Nothing like the mischievous boy that had roamed the halls, defied Death multiple times, and ultimately faced down his former Master and won. They made eye contact and Harry began to make his way toward the door so they could make their way to the dungeons to begin the lesson. Neither man spoke as they exited the room, nor on the way down to Lab 1. This was the lab that Severus used for his own personal brewing. It was in this very lab that he had created the anti-venom that saved his life. This was the only lab that was kept stocked during the summer months and he only used it to restock the Hospital Wing as Slughorn refused to work extra.

There were two tables in the room, each parallel to the other, and Harry chose the table closest to the door, which was not a surprise to the older man. He could feel the nervousness pouring off the boy as he moved past him. "Before we begin, perhaps we should clear the air. I know that you have viewed my memories. The fact that you spewed to them for everyone to hear as you battled Voldemort ensured that. Therefore, you already know why I worked so hard to keep you safe. What else could possibly want to know?" he asked, watching the boy's face blanch. It was something they were going to have to try and work through if they were going to manage to work together.

"Sir, I want to know why you hate me," he paused, looking as though he was going to flee any second. "You have seen more of my background than most due to the Occlumency lessons. You know that I am not my parents so why do you still hate me?"

Severus was taken aback. As many dealings as he had had with the young man, this was not the question he was expecting. He stared at the Boy-Who-Lived and scowled, though it lacked its usual menace. "Potter, Harry, I don't hate you," he finally spoke, though his voice was barely above a whisper. The young man froze in shock.

"You don't?" he asked, looking more confused than any potions lesson had ever made him.

"No. I don't. I haven't hated you since your sixth year when I realized that you were nothing like your father. It is true that I am still not a fan of the memories I have of the Marauders, but most of them had the chance to grow up and while I wouldn't say that I was friendly to any of them in their later years, I had become civil, at least with Remus. I am not sure I would ever have become civil with Black. You have your mother's inherit goodness and yet, you are beyond even what she was. You are better than she was, than she could be. We were all young and each one of us made mistakes. Most of mine I wish I could take back, but life does not work that way.

"I called your mother something awful, and for that I apologized repeatedly. If she had been as good of a friend as I thought she was she would have forgiven me and moved past it. Unfortunately, she let the pressures of her housemates get to her and saw my moment of weakness the perfect excuse to cut me off. You know this story already. Maybe if things had been different, if the timing was different, we would have remained friends, but we would never have worked together and I realized that around the time I was twenty. I still loved her, and a large part of me always will," he stated, watching the young man nod.

"I spent most of my adult life serving two different masters. Don't be fooled, Albus was just as manipulative as the Dark Lord. He was willing to sacrifice any one that wasn't valuable. Hell, he was even willing to sacrifice you in the end. You don't know how pissed I was about that. I figured that my life was forfeit when I became a spy. Eventually I would slip up and the Dark Lord would discover my true allegiance; I would be killed after being tortured for any information. Most of the time I was overlooked unless I had information deemed important. I had to bargain in order to gain anything from that man, and as such, I became used as a pawn and guardian of you. I hated every minute of it up until the start of your sixth year. I had to pretend to still hate you after that. It would not have done well for me if Draco reported to his father that I was treating you or your two friends any differently. After all of that, I was forced to provide you with the knowledge that you were to offer yourself up to die willingly. Everything I had done to attempt to save you throughout the years was to all be destroyed at the right moment."

Potter smiled. "Sir, I understand most things, but I still have two questions – how did you know it wouldn't work with my mother and why didn't you try and repair things after you graduated?"

* * *

Harry froze as the obsidian eyes of his former professor glared daggers into him. The questions were ones that had been on his mind since he saw the memories and had just come out. Snape looked as though he was about to yell at him to get out and never return, and they had been making real progress. Finally, Snape spoke, his voice dangerously low and Harry could tell that he was making a real effort to control his temper.

"Those are personal questions, Potter, and I am not going to answer either" he snarled, his eyes never leaving Harry's emerald green ones. "I trust that you know by now that I was and still am responsible for brewing all of the potions used in the Hospital Wing. Today I will test just how much you remember by having you brew the Pepper-Up Potion. You will find the instructions in the book next to you and all of the ingredients in the cabinets in the back of the room. Start now and do not speak unless spoken to."

Harry worked in silence, chopping and stirring, crushing and measuring. Sweat was rolling down his face by the time he was supposed to leave the potion to simmer. Looking up he noticed that Snape was busy hovering over a cauldron, gently separating Knotgrass and adding it slowly to the bubbling mixture. He was so busy Harry decided it would be best to just let him work. Pulling out a slip of parchment, he scribbled a note stating that he appreciated his time and that he would see him again Friday at two before slipping out to help rebuild the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hey Tonight

On Thursday Harry finally began to settle into a routine. He would wake at seven and dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and head to the kitchens for breakfast, joining the rest of the people working on the castle repairs. From there they would split in half, one group finishing the Entrance Hall and the other beginning the process to the Great Hall. It was sped along by help from the castle and the ancient magic within, but the repairs were too extensive for it all to be handled that way. By the time lunch was ready Harry was drenched in sweat and exhausted. After lunch he would spend an hour with Minerva reviewing Transfiguration, easily mastering everything that she had him practice. When he was done there he would either go down to the Potions Lab to meet with Professor Snape or would seek out help from one of the other professors. The only subject that he did not spend any time reviewing was Defense Against the Dark Arts and that was because he could do most of the N.E.W.T. level defensive spells when he was in his third year. After spending seven years battling and then finally destroying Voldemort, he figured he had the defensive end covered. His evenings were spent reviewing the textbooks for DADA.

Harry was finding it difficult to imagine what classes would be like. He knew Snape's teaching style, though it was difficult to get a read on how it would be now that he could teach it the way he wanted and not to the Voldemort's standard. The man had never been free to truly teach, having to serve two masters. They probably needed to discuss the expectations he had for Harry, but for now Harry would prepare to the best of his abilities – reading. He had most of the textbooks already memorized from his own schooling days, but he was finding some review to be a success to have the reasoning behind some of it. Also, he truly needed to go over the seventh year text as he had never bothered to get a copy for himself, spending the previous year on the run, attempting to find the horcruxes to defeat Voldemort.

A brown barn owl that was unfamiliar to Harry swooped into the bathroom, interrupting the relaxing bath he was currently enjoying. He noticed a small letter attached to her beak and smiled. "Thank you," he said timidly, confused at who would be sending him post at this time of night. "Just leave it on the vanity and I will tend to it after I finish." The owl hooted in response, dropping the letter and taking off again, disappearing into the night. Finishing quickly he dried himself and grabbed the bit of parchment, the loopy print foreign to him. Opening the letter he couldn't help but smile.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I am Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks's mother and Remus Lupin's mother-in-law. I am contacting you in regards to Ted Remus Lupin. I am sure that you are aware that you were named Godfather to my grandson. As such, I feel it only appropriate to attempt to establish a visitation schedule with you. I have heard rumors that you will be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming year. If this is the case, then I would be willing to transport the boy to you Friday night via the Floo Network and return for him Sunday evening._

 _If this is unsuitable to you, I am sure that we can work something else out. If you would prefer to not have any contact, that can be arranged. I thank you for your timely response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

Harry reread the letter several times before a smile spread across his face. He was going to get to see his godson! He was going to have a family for the first time! Harry threw on a pair of dark sweatpants and one of Dudley's old t-shirts, the shirt hanging off of Harry's small frame, and took a seat at his desk. Grabbing a blank piece of parchment he grabbed his quill, dipped it into the ink and began to scribble a response. His handwriting was showing his eagerness, almost becoming illegible in some places.

 _Mrs. Tonks,_

 _First I would like to say please call me Harry. I appreciate your consideration for me in trying to devise visitation times. I would be happy to have Ted on the weekends, though I will not be available until around 8:30pm on Friday nights. If that is too late I would be happy to come and get him Saturday mornings._

 _I should also warn you that I know nothing about babies. Perhaps it would be best if I come and spend a Saturday at your house to get acquainted at caring for a child. If this is an inconvenience I sincerely apologize. Please just let me know what would work best for you. I would love to be a part of his life, but I don't want to do something wrong._

 _Thank you,_

 _Harry_

As Harry finished he noticed that Phillia had returned from her hunt, eager to take his letter to the appropriate place. She took off and Harry decided that he would attempt to get some more work done on his classwork while he awaited the response. About an hour later his large, grey companion returned with a short response.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be more than happy to have you over this Saturday to teach you how to take care of my grandchild. Please Floo to our home at 11am. Ted will just be getting up from his nap then and I can teach you how to change him, feed him and enlighten you to his schedule. It is an easy task; do not worry. I am sure that with a little instruction you will be fine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

Harry smiled and scribbled back: _See you then. Thanks_ , and sent Phillia off again, waving a hand to shut all the lights off on his way to his bedroom for bed.

* * *

Severus was seated in his arm chair deciding just what potion he wanted Potter to brew next. He had a fleeting suspicion that if he had the boy brew the Polyjuice Potion that he would get a close to perfect batch because he and his friends had brewed it in their second year, though he was sure Ms. Granger had done the majority of the work. Because of this, he decided the Boy-Who-Lived would brew it the next lesson, which just so happened to be tomorrow at two. Severus hoped there would be much less talking necessary this lesson. Settling down with a book he relaxed, falling asleep in the chair he was in.

When the man awoke, his neck was stiff and he was slumped over, almost falling out of the chair. Checking the time with the Tempus charm he frowned, realizing that it was only 12:38. Stretching his bones he glanced around the room. All of the lights were out but the fire was still going, the light dancing across the walls, creating moving shadows. The man stood feeling older than he was just from the stiffness and exhaustion. Moving slowly toward the kitchen for some water he heard several pops and cracks come from various body parts. 'Get used to it, old man,' he thought bitterly. 'You might be fit, but your years of torture have caught up with your bones.' He downed the glass of water, extinguished the fire and trotted upstairs to bed.

When Severus awoke again the sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window, streaming onto the bed, illuminating his face. He stretched, feeling much better than when he had woken in the chair. Glancing at the small alarm clock he noted that it was already 11:58. He would have to skip his workout for the day in order to be at the school in time to teach the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-arse. Striding into the bathroom he showered and dressed quickly before apparating to the Hog's Head Inn.

"Aberforth," he grunted to the man, taking a seat at the bar. The place had become more frequented since the end of the war and the food had gotten better. However, it was still less crowded than the Three Broomsticks.

"What can I get you, Snape?" he questioned gruffly. Aberforth had forgiven him after it became known that his brother had demanded it, but that didn't make him a friendly man.

"English muffin and a coffee," Severus replied, opening the paper he had managed to grab before leaving. The headlines were about the trials that were still taking place. Scheduled for the day were apparently Yaxley and McNair. He continued scanning the schedules posted. Most of those captured were the newly joined members that he had had little contact with. However, two higher profile cases caught his eye; both scheduled for two weeks' time. Closing the paper he sighed. The Potions Master was viewed as a traitor by these people, but he made a mental note to go. As soon as his food and coffee arrived he put the paper aside and ate quickly before making the trek to the castle.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the kitchens eating a turkey and ham sandwich, regaining some of his strength. He was still covered in sweat from the repairs, but the Great Hall was almost finished and it was expected that they would start taking meals there in the next week. He glanced at his watch, realizing that he still needed to discuss several things with the Headmistress before his lesson with Snape. Making his way to the gargoyle, muttering the fallen Headmaster's name for entrance, he knocked on the door to the study, praying that the Headmistress was not too busy to see him.

"Come in," the thick Scottish accent called and Harry could make out the scratching of a quill. He opened the heavy door and stepped inside, taking a seat to wait for her to acknowledge him.

"What brings you to my office, Harry?" Minerva asked, briefly looking up from the pile of paperwork.

"I was wondering the protocol for leaving the castle on weekends. Hermione, Ron and I planned to have dinner every Saturday night and I was owled by Andromeda Tonks about keeping Teddy on the weekends. Tomorrow I learn how to take care of him," he stated, feeling like he was back as a student. She nodded.

"Andromeda informed me after you had agreed. I see no reason for you not to spend time with your Godson, as long as you are available for our eight o'clock meetings on Friday," the Headmistress stated, a smile crossing her face. "As for dinner with your friends, I would recommend you move them to six on Friday due to having the young Mr. Lupin, but I see no problems. Once the term starts you will have one weekend on duty every month, shared with another Professor. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are more than welcome to come and dine here on those weekends.

"I have another thing to discuss with you while you are here. I have heard from the Ministry and your exams are scheduled for three weeks' time. They begin Monday at nine and end Thursday at four. You have been meeting with your former Professors and from what I've heard and seen you will do just fine."

A small blush rose to his face and he nodded, standing from the chair. "Thank you, ma'am. I need to go meet with Professor Snape." She nodded and watched the young man leave the office, returning to her paperwork.

Harry made it to the dungeon with seconds to spare. He bolted into the lab, the door shutting behind him. Snape scowled, but didn't say anything, instead pointing to the blackboard at the front of the room. The younger man gulped as he read what he would be brewing. 'Polyjuice Potion. Oh God, he knows we stole the ingredients in second year,' Harry thought. As quickly as the panic began to arise he put up his Occlumency shields and calmed himself.

'There is no way he could know. This is just a N.E.W.T. level potion. You are being ridiculous.'

* * *

Severus sat at the other table, watching the boy work. He seemed to have become more focused and as such, a better brewer. In the two hours it took for the boy to complete the base, the Potions Master could find little to correct. He was just about to dismiss Potter when the boy spoke up, surprising him.

"Sir, I want to apologize for my questions last week. You are right. They were extremely personal and I know that you are a private man. I just, I don't know a lot about them, my parents I mean, and I was trying to get some insight," he jerked toward the potion and continued to speak. "It needs to brew and won't be ready to add more for another couple weeks. I take my exams in three so it won't be necessary for you to continue past that, but I would like to finish it. I know that it takes a month to brew. If you don't want me to I understand. I have already inconvenienced you enough."

"Po-Harry, you have matured a lot. I know that you and your friends successfully brewed this in your second year. Draco informed me of how strange Crabbe and Goyle had been acting that night and the items missing from my private storeroom fit. If I could prove it was you I would have had you expelled then. The fact that you just managed to brew a near perfect base without having to stare at the board confirmed it. However, if you want to finish it you are more than welcome to," he paused, not knowing how to continue. "I am sure that you will do fine on your N.E.W.T.s."

Before he could continue talking two matching screech owls flew into the lab and Severus recognized them at once. One stopped in front of him, the other in front of Potter, which confused him more than the one he got. "Be careful when you open it. Those birds are not known to be friendly, nor are their owners."

Potter nodded and moved carefully to the envelope, scanning it for curses quickly with his wand then opened it, immediately scanning to the signature line, revealing that it was from the youngest Malfoy. "Sir, why is Draco writing me?" the boy questioned, looking up with a confused expression on his face.

"I have an idea, though I am not a Seer. Perhaps you should read the letter," he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He opened his own, noting that his was also from the boy, his Godson.

 _Godfather,_

 _I am sure by this point in time you have noticed that my trial date is set and is in two weeks' time. I am writing to request your help. I have also sent a letter to Potter, hoping that he will agree to help. I know that you know that I did not have a choice in the matter. The Dark Lord was threatening to kill my family, my mother, if I did not cooperate with him. I couldn't even fulfill the tasks he assigned me. I made mistakes, but I have turned a new leaf._

 _Please, help me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _D. Malfoy_

Severus scowled and looked up to Harry. "Well, I am assuming that you know the reason he wrote you." The boy nodded and Severus took a seat, letting the silence fill the room.

"I feel like I should represent him. He never killed anyone and was only doing what he had to save his family. I know that we have never been friends – hell, we haven't even really seen eye to eye on anything, but I can't hold him responsible for a deranged killer holding his family hostage."

Severus was stunned. Once again Harry was surprising him. He would have figured that after everything the pair had been through during school, he would want nothing to do with his godson. He looked up as the boy, no man, continued to speak. "I mean, I don't expect he has changed completely, but he should have the chance to live life without a psychopath killer."

Severus nodded. "You surprise me. I will see you next Monday." Harry stood, nodded and left, leaving a bewildered Potions Master lost in thought.

* * *

Harry had a fit full night's sleep and awoke with a start at seven on Saturday morning. The weather was nice and he decided to take a run around the lake before he showered and made his way to the Tonks' residence. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He had never spent much time around children and if he was honest, he had never imagined having to take care of one, even for the weekend, this soon. However, he knew what it was like having to grow up without your parents or godfather and he vowed that he would not be the same way with his own. Eleven o'clock found him standing in an unfamiliar house staring at a small child that looked like a mix of his mother and father.

By two that afternoon Harry had effectively been taught how to change a diaper, feed Teddy, how to hold and play with him and how to put him down for a nap. He was nervous, but much more eager for his first weekend with the boy. Teddy was curious and was already changing his appearance at will, presently going back and forth with his hair style between the pale blue color of his favorite stuffed animal and Harry's unruly hair. According to his grandmother he also hardly cried, which Harry was noting to be a definite plus. Before Harry left, they agreed that starting the following weekend he would get Teddy just before bed on Friday, around 8:45pm, and would return him just before dinner, around 5pm, on Sunday.

Upon his return to Hogwarts, Harry opted for a quick shower to prepare for his evening out. He had heard from Hermione and Ron and they had all agreed that for the first dinner out they would go to the Hog's Head. Aberforth had become friendlier with the trio after the final battle, though he was still an odd man who preferred spending his time with animals than people. Harry decided that he would try out several of his new outfits, pulling on a pair of darkwash jeans and a red dress shirt with a black t-shirt on underneath. His hair he magically dried and brushed the knots out of, but let it go its own way, as he always did. He finished the look with a sports coat unbuttoned and his black dress shoes that he had bought to go under his teaching robes that he still needed to get. Looking in the mirror before grabbing his wand and tucking it into the holster on his right arm, he smiled. The scar was gone and he looked more grown up than ever before.

Grabbing his travelling cloak he exited his rooms and made his way toward the entrance hall. The halls were deserted, leaving him time to think. He was so enwrapped within his own thoughts that he barely noticed that he had made it to the Hog's Head fifteen minutes early. He stepped inside, taking a seat at one of the tables toward the back of the room, awaiting the arrival of his friends. The bar room had maybe twenty people tops in it, though most were talking animatedly with one another so the noise level was high. Harry smiled as Aberforth came trudging over to him.

"Potter," he acknowledged, tilting his head slightly. "I 'spect your two cohorts will be 'ere soon." Harry smiled and nodded. "What can I get ya?"

"I will have a Butterbeer while I wait then we will discuss food," the young man said with a smile. If it hadn't been for Aberforth Dumbledore he would have been killed on several different occasions throughout the war. Hermione and Ron both walked in at that moment, holding hands. They had always been dealing with sexual tension and feuds started over the different people the other one was seeing and in Harry's opinion it was about time that the two got together.

"Harry," Ron said, pulling out the chair for Hermione, causing a blush to creep on her face. Ron had changed since he had returned to the tent; had grown up from his childish ways. He had been a vital part of the final battle, thinking enough to go back down into the Chamber and retrieve the Basilisk fangs.

"How are you? How are the repairs going? Have you taken your N.E.W.T.s yet? Oh, it's good to see you! I've missed you!" Hermione began, her normal questioning tactics working in overdrive to make up for the week they had spent apart. And it was fitting. After spending every day of the last year together, this was the longest they had been separated.

Ron sighed. "Slow down, 'Mione. Give the man a chance to breathe."

Harry laughed. "Things are going well. I am really enjoying myself at Hogwarts and the repairs are coming along nicely. The Entrance Hall is finished and the Great Hall will be done in the coming week. We need to still finish the towers, but everything will be done in time for the term to start. I take my N.E.W.T.s in three weeks. I have been getting extra help from the Professors in preparation, including Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I figured he would want nothing to do with any of us."

"Yes, Snape. We have even become civil. I mean, he's still as prickly as ever and we still get on each other's nerves, but his insults aren't as harsh and we can sit in the same room without having to hate each other. It's been interesting. He's even told me some things about my family, though he mainly just has me brew and then leave. It's probably a good thing as we will have to work together in the fall.

"I also have been asked to watch Teddy every weekend. I spent all afternoon over at Andromeda's in order to learn how to care for him. I never expected that it would be as easy as it was. I actually found it quite enjoyable."

They continued to make small chat, filling him in on what was going on at the Burrow. Molly had taken Fred's death hard and was rearranging the entire house, fixing up and repairing the place. She was even adding some more rooms to accommodate guests, should Harry ever want to move back in. George had left, deciding that visiting Charlie in Romania would be perfect to clear his mind.

The subject changed to Hermione and Ron. Hermione had talked Kingsley into letting her mail in her work so she could attend University to study wizarding law. Kinglsey immediately had agreed, liking the idea that she would have additional training on the subject. Ron had finished the training to become an Auror, but ultimately turned it down, choosing instead to start work at the Joke Shop. His older brother was excited to have him join the business. They both were still living at the Burrow, though they were looking at getting their own place soon. Hermione was also researching how to reverse the Obliviate she had used on her parents so she could go to Australia and restore their memories.

Harry wished her luck and told them about his talks with McGonagall and that once every month they would have to do dinner at the castle. Ron was all for this. It was no secret that he loved the food there. Hermione understood. They also agreed that with Harry getting Teddy for the weekends that moving dinner to Fridays would be for the best. As they were all finishing up the Boy-Who-Lived remembered the owl he had received from Draco and hurriedly filled in his best friends.

"I can't believe the ferret wants your help," Ron said. "It's not like he wasn't involved. He tried to kill us multiple times."

"Actually, he didn't," Hermione corrected, gently taking Ron's hand. "He was noncommittal when we were brought to the Manor and he tried to get Bellatrix to stop torturing me. He helped us get away. In the Room of Hidden Things he even tried to stop Crabbe and Goyle." Ron scowled.

Harry nodded in agreement. "His mother saved me," he said quietly, looking at his empty plate of food. "After Voldemort 'killed' me in the forest, he sent Narcissa over to see if I was really gone. She asked me if Draco was still alive and then told Voldemort I was dead. I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for her."

"Does that mean you are testifying?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, but I don't expect either of you to."

"We can testify as well, Harry. You don't have to do it all alone. I thought you had gotten past this," Hermione stated, shaking her head. It was true. He had been trying to get them to stay away from the danger that he was continually in. Every year since they met the two had always been with him; all the way to the very end.

"I would appreciate it," the dark haired man said, grabbing the bill for the trio. They all exited the Inn onto the dark deserted street and said quick goodbyes. Harry watched the pair apparate away before he began the walk back to the castle. By the time he got to his rooms he was worn out and quickly stripped down, deciding to skip his nightly bath. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six: The Trial

The next week flew by for Harry. His former professors were all suggesting extra study material. All of his free time was spent in the library reading and taking notes. The only person that he even felt normal around was Professor Snape, and that was because the man was still treating him as such. They were talking more, Snape telling him some information about his parents, mainly focusing on his father. They had been a lot like Draco and himself: started off as enemies and then grew into full-blown hate, the difference was Harry didn't hate Draco, at least not anymore. Harry of course already knew about the moment that Severus had lost his mother as a friend, but the young man still firmly believed that if they all had gotten together later in life that they would have been able to look past their differences and all apologize. He occasionally would ask questions, though the specifics were seldom given. A couple times, Snape had even come and joined him in the library, both reading their respective things, keeping each other a silent company.

All of the staff members had also realized that starting on Friday there would be a very young child in the castle and many had gone out of their way to offer the young man help. Snape had done the opposite, insisting that if the young man needed help that he should not owl him and seek help elsewhere. Harry had laughed and gone back to brewing. With his potions lesson three times a week the pair had managed to knock out many of the hospital needs. Brewing was becoming easier for him, giving him plenty of time to think about his future and about his past.

Even though Voldemort was gone, his memories were still there and were causing him nightmares; fears of what could have happened. Most nights he woke up thinking that all the Weasleys and Hermione had been killed, even Snape. Other nights those that truly had died haunted him, blaming him for their untimely deaths. He had thought that his dreams were bad before but these were awful. They came every night without fail and it was starting to show. He was moving slower, his face paler, and his eyes had become sunken. He dragged himself everywhere and always was drained when he attempted to do magic. Every time he was left to his thoughts the vivid images of the nightmares were wrapped in his mind. He felt as though he had no escape.

By the time Friday rolled around the boy was so drained that he barely managed to make it to the lab at two for his tri-weekly meeting with Snape. They had finished the majority of the hospital brewing; now they were just brewing the occasional needed potions, such as Skelegro. It would take two sessions for Harry to finish, but it would also mean that he could move on to other things; more advanced things. As he finished the counter clockwise stirring he was startled by the smooth deep voice behind him.

"Next session we will finish and deliver this. Wednesday you will brew Dreamless Sleep. If you are successful I will allow you to keep it," the master said, hovering close to the younger man's neck. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the closeness.

"Ye-yes, sir," he murmured, finishing to clear his work station. Snape moved back to his desk giving Harry confidence again. Maybe it wasn't confidence so much as exhaustion. "Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me how you knew you wouldn't make it with my mother. You both seemed friendly for a long while and from what you've told me she despised my father for years," Harry stated, making sure to keep eye contact.

"I have already told you that is a very personal question, Potter," he began, his voice dangerously low. "You have already shouted my personal information to the entirety of the Great Hall. Why would I trust you with more information?"

Harry blushed but still refused to break eye contact, his Occlumency shield as firmly in place as he could manage.

"Get out, Potter, before you make more of a fool of yourself," he said, but Harry didn't move.

* * *

Severus glared at the boy. "I said get out!"

Potter didn't move. Instead he continued to stare defiantly, causing the older man's temper to rise. Before he could yell at the brat, Harry spoke.

"I saved you from Azkaban! People don't want you dead anymore! You also don't have to risk your own hide as a spy! I didn't think that you had survived and I thought that you would prefer to die with your name clear! I'm fucking sorry!" he screamed, leaving Severus shocked in his seat.

"You never bothered to get to know me before you began to insult and ridicule me in your class! Never once tried to differentiate between my father, the arsehole, and me! I never did that to you! I looked at you with respect! When I started to hate you it was because you always treated me like shit! You still are! I'm not some child in your class anymore! I'm fucking done, Snape! If you won't trust me that's fucking fine, but I have spent far too much time letting you insult me!" He stood and grabbed his things, making sure to slam the door on the way out. Severus let out a deep sigh.

The boy wasn't wrong. From the moment Harry Potter had set foot in the castle, Severus had noticed how much he looked like his father and how those emerald green eyes haunted him. He was a weak man, trying to distance himself from the boy, tell himself that he really didn't care, that it was all on Dumbledore's orders. And that worked for a while. Finding him roaming the castle in his first year, disobeying orders made it easy for the man. The boy had a knack for rule breaking and he used that to his advantage, insulting the boy when he was in the wrong. The boy also had some catching up to do. Coming from a Muggle home where anything magical was forbidden had stunted the boy. He hadn't even been able to glance at any of his books before the first lesson and Severus had used that as an opportunity to try and humble the famous Harry Potter, even though there was nothing to humble.

Second year was worse. With everyone getting petrified left and right and Lockhart running around driving everyone insane he had taken out his frustrations on Potter. While trying to protect him he also made sure that he was rough on the boy, making fun of him in class and making sure that he had several detentions. Everyone was assuming that the brat was the heir of Slytherin, but the only thing that Severus saw was a famous brat that didn't care for school rules.

Third year had made him hate the boy even more. He had been so close to catching the still accused Black and sending him back to Azkaban for the Dementor's kiss only to have that boy ruin it. He still wasn't exactly sure how but somehow Potter and Granger had gotten him out of that tower. Dumbledore had informed him shortly after of Black's innocence, a fact proven when he had gone to the Dark Lord's side an hour late in the fourth year. Pettigrew was standing there, tall and proud and clearly not dead. However, it was the fact that he was made to look foolish.

Fourth year was everything the previous three years weren't; Harry hadn't actively sought out trouble but was often thrown into it during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Severus had learned that Potter was not what he had thought him, though the hate was still there. In fact, he was much more like Lily than the professor had ever thought. He was thrown into a challenge and had survived, only to come face to face with the Dark Lord himself. It was a miracle that the boy had made it out alive, let alone with Diggory's body. Then to be dragged from the field by Barty Crouch Jr. could have easily meant death for the boy. However, he still couldn't

Trying to teach the boy Occlumency in his fifth year was a disaster. The hate for each other was so apparent it made the lessons nearly useless. The boy was never going to relax enough to completely turn off all defenses except those in his mind and Severus did everything in his power to make sure he was always on edge. Not to mention the fact he had another wizard in his head making the task even harder. When the boy had looked into his personal pensieve, all of the hatred only grew. Once Black died and Harry returned to the school was when Severus noticed the complete change and couldn't bring himself to truly the hate the boy anymore.

Standing up the man stretched, deciding that he did owe his colleague an apology. The truth was he just wasn't comfortable with the knowledge. It was a complex question, one that haunted the man for years. He had first known when they had been sorted into different houses, though his young mind wouldn't admit it then. They saw less and less of each other. If she had been a true friend it wouldn't have mattered, but she found excuses to spend time with her housemates and away from him. Then in his fifth year, after he made that horrible mistake, she never spoke to him again, no matter how many times he tried to apologize for it. In his seventh year he knew that it was more complicated than just that though. Maybe it was time to have a talk with the brat.

His steps led him to the portrait of Merlin guarding the man's rooms and 'knocked', only to have the brat answer. He had assumed that the boy would still me mad and not want anything to do with him. "What do you want? Come to tell me how wrong I was?" the man asked, anger still evident in his voice. Severus fought to keep his composure.

"Nothing of the sort. I came to offer an apology for my behavior and to see if we could talk," he said. Potter stepped aside to allow him entrance, pointing to the couch.

"I only have tea but if you would prefer something else I can call an elf."

"Tea is fine." The older man took in the rooms, noticing how much lighter they were than his own. He felt uncomfortable though the couch was soft and the room felt much warmer. He supposed this came with the color scheme being something other than green, silver and black.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry questioned, returning with a tray full of tea and sugar and even a small pitcher of milk. "I will need to call an elf if you want honey." It was remarkable to Severus that the young man could go from anger to niceties in mere minutes.

"I came," Severus began, taking his own glass and adding sugar to it, "to answer your question. It is not an easy subject for me and if I find that you are spreading it around to your friends I will be the cause of great pain you have only dreamed of." The brat nodded and Severus continued.

"This is a hard topic to explain. Your mother was my first real friend growing up and we spent many days together, just sitting under a tree talking. When we got to school things changed. She didn't like my housemates or friends and I couldn't stand your father and Black. We began spending less time together, at least while at Hogwarts. During the summer we were still each other's sanctuary, both wanting to escape our families.

"We continued on like that for years, drifting further apart during the school year only to become close again during the summer months. That all changed when I messed up in my fifth year and lost my temper. I tried to apologize for months, but she wouldn't listen. That was when I knew. I still love Lily and a part of me always will, but anyone I was meant to be with would have forgiven me my mistake."

Potter was hanging on to every word, absorbing as much information as he possibly could. "Professor, I know that it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I am sorry for what my parents did to you. You didn't deserve it."

Severus could hardly speak. This was the same compassion he had seen the boy give to everyone else. "It means a lot."

* * *

The next week flew by for Harry, a blur of final preparations for his N.E.W.T. exams. Friday found him located in the main courtroom where he had been tried years before. A shiver went through him as he entered, making his way to Hermione, Ron, and to his surprise Snape. All three were testifying alongside him to attempt to keep Draco out of Azkaban. He couldn't be classified as innocent, but he didn't deserve the fate of wizard prison. As Draco entered the room everyone stood and several in the crowd began to boo and hiss. Minister of Magic Kinglsey Shacklebolt silenced them all, beginning the trial with a few elegant words.

The first thing that occurred was the viewing of Draco's memories. That began the process of clearing the boy of his charges. Draco was asked a few questions of clarification, but overall it was an uneventful event and accurate depiction of his participation in the war. Harry was called to the stand next, taking it with more confidence than he had the first time he had been in this position. This would at least be a fair trial.

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley began, "please inform the court what you heard on the night Albus Dumbledore was killed."

"I was cursed by Dumbledore so I couldn't move and was hidden by my invisibility cloak when Draco entered the tower. He admitted that he was tasked with the killing of Dumbledore by Voldemort and that he had been trying all year, hurting several students with his failed attempts. He went on to state that he had let Death Eaters into the castle. He disarmed Dumbledore but couldn't kill him; didn't kill him."

Kinglsey nodded. "Please tell the court about your capture and stay at Malfoy Manor."

"We were caught by snatchers for in my excitement over knowledge we had just gained I forgot the name was taboo. Hermione Granger had enough sense to hit my face with a Stinging Hex before we were taken to the Manor. When we arrived we were greeted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They called for Draco to identify us, but Draco did everything in his power to avoid looking at us, let alone identify us. He didn't torture or kill any of us and he had ample opportunity."

Again Kingsley nodded. "Finally, could you please describe what happened between you and Draco during the final battle?"

Harry paused. This was a trickier one to sort out. "I returned to the castle in order to get the last thing we needed to kill Voldemort. Everyone knew that I was there and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle decided they would be the ones to catch me. Draco was attempting to get back in good graces with his father and as such, needed to get back in good graces with Voldemort. We were in the Room of Hidden Things when they caught up with us. Both Crabbe and Goyle were willing to kill us, but Malfoy continued to remind them that we were wanted alive. That was when Crabbe used Fiendfyre. Draco helped us get out and helped to save Goyle's life. It was unfortunate that we were unable to save Crabbe. Draco had no further part in the battle."

"That will be all Mr. Potter," Kingsley stated, moving so the man could step down from the stand. Hermione and Ron both went next respectively, telling similar accounts. Ron, of course, added in a bit about the rivalry between the two groups, but overall things looked in Draco's favor.

Snape was the last to testify and mostly focused on the familiar pressures the boy received from his father. He also talked about the upbringing the boy had received, being taught hate from an early age. It was all about social standings. As he stepped down from the stand the entire court was silent waiting for the judgment about to come.

"The court sentences Draco Malfoy to six months' probation. Any law's broken in that time and he will be sent straight to Azkaban for a year sentence. Court is adjourned." And with that, Kingsley banged the gavel, signaling for everyone to leave. Harry turned to Draco.

"Thank you for everything. I know that we never truly saw eye to eye, but I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, at least partially. The three of us are about to go eat; you are more than welcome to join us." He turned to his former Professor, "That offer goes for you as well."

Snape spoke first, giving Draco time to process it all. "I am otherwise obliged, though I thank you. Maybe some other time." He exited the courtroom, his robes billowing behind him.

"I, thank you, but I promised my mother I would help her move this evening. We found an apartment away from the Manor. It should be perfect for the two of us." Draco looked down at his feet before speaking again. "Thank you all for helping me. I know I have been a right prat in the past, but I hope that we can move past this all and maybe start over. I would like to truly get to know all of you and not the images that I perceived."

Ron glared, Harry looked stunned and in typical Hermione fashion she spoke first. "I think we all would like that." The trio left arm in arm, making their way to The Leaky Cauldron for Friday night dinner, discussing life and love, friendships and the past.

* * *

Severus watched the boy work in silence. This was his final N.E.W.T. test and the boy was adding the final ingredients to the Dreamless Sleep Draught. It already looked close to perfect and he expected the young man to receive full marks, though the official results would not be available for another week. Sweat rolled down the man's cheek and Severus found himself oddly drawn to it, wanting nothing more than to go and wipe his brow. Shaking himself slightly he scowled. 'Since when do I think such things, especially about soon to be former students?' he thought angrily.

'Since they have grown up to be a very attractive young man. You know you were drawn to his father's looks and he is the spitting image of him, though much more petite with gorgeous eyes. Besides, he is of age,' his mind chided back.

He shook his head, watching Harry finish the counter clockwise stirs. It seemed as though he was determined to prove that he wasn't as idiotic as Severus had always thought him to be. It was true that as much time as they were spending together the older man was finding Harry Potter, boy wonder, tolerable. He was not his father and he had proven that, time after time apologizing for his behavior. That alone was a difference between them. He was more pure than even his mother. Of course this would draw Severus to the young man. Severus, who spent all of his life being abused or manipulated, was falling for the man who showed him some form of comfort.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," he heard the Ministry official state, alerting Severus to the boy being apparently done. Severus nodded to the official as he took his leave, vial of the completed potion in his hand. Turning back to his soon to be apprentice he noted that everything was cleaned and put away.

"Come," he said, "I am sure you could use a Butterbeer or something stronger after that." Harry nodded, following the older man back to his private chamber.

"What would you prefer to drink?"

"I think I'll just stick to Butterbeer today, thanks. It's been a long week and I am exhausted. I wouldn't want to drink something stronger and fall asleep," the boy stated accepting the cold beverage from his hand and settling himself on the couch. "So, now that I have finished my exams you don't have to waste your time trying to teach me anymore."

Severus could have sworn that he had heard a touch of disappointment in Harry's voice. "I will still be here most days to continue preparing for the year. Now that you have finished your exams you could conceivably take a few weeks to spend at the Burrow or fixing up Grimmauld Place. I was informed that it had been left to you by the mutt."

Harry shrugged. "Things aren't the same anymore. We have all grown up and are moving apart from each other. Ron and Hermione are together and I am happy for them, but they are one of the few who found happiness during the war and being around them just reminds me how many we lost. George is off healing, Ginny hates me, Molly continually fusses over me; I just don't want all of that. I don't want to cause anyone a hassle. And I'm not quite ready to return to Grimmauld. There is still too much to remind of Sirius."

"As much as I doubt they would view you as a hassle, I do understand. However, such is life. The war is over. You no longer have a deranged killer obsessed with you. It does not do to hide yourself away behind these stone walls. I suggest taking this time to enjoy the newfound freedoms, especially with those you love and love you in return." He didn't want to ask what had happened between the boy and Ginny. While they were becoming closer, Severus still didn't consider them that close.

Harry looked down at his hands, obviously deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence the younger man spoke. "I suppose you are right. I wouldn't be able to leave until Monday and I would need to be here for the weekends. I would never see Teddy if we went to the Burrow."

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "I am sure that Molly would insist on taking care of the boy the entire time. She barely let Arthur take care of the kids when they were that age. He had to fight in order to even hold them." The brat nodded, obviously not surprised.

"What will you do when the school year begins?" Severus asked.

"In regards to Teddy?" the brat questioned, causing the professor to nod in confirmation. "He will still visit during the weekends. I want him in my life, school or no school."

Severus smiled briefly. "That is a wise decision. Things get hectic; it is good to have something to counteract that."

* * *

Harry was shocked. He had never expected Snape to support him in anything, even with them being on civil terms. Hell, he supposed that they were closer now to friends than anything.

"Are you prepared to deal with the older age groups? While it is true I will be teaching for most of the year, you will still have to assist me and eventually will be teaching them," Snape asked.

The question shocked him. He had thought of it briefly, though shook it off knowing Snape would still be in the classroom. Supervision would be beneficial, but the older man was right – he would have to teach them at some point. Was he truly ready for that?

"I know I have to take a professional approach around them, but I hadn't really thought of anything more than that. I'm still not sure what you fully expect from me in regards to being an apprentice. I mean, I know I am to learn how to teach from you, but will I be expected to set up the lessons, grade all the papers or just sit in a corner and take notes?"

"To start with it will be a lot of note taking. I will expect some essays from you about how to control a classroom and keep on task. You will find students can be quite unique when it comes to getting out of work. As we progress I will expect you to help set up the classroom for demonstrations and hands on lessons and grade any papers I assign. We will start together on grading before I truly let you on your own. From there you will help with the lectures and demonstrations, taking over preplanned lessons. Finally you will teach your own planned lesson and hands on unit to go with it."

Harry nodded. It all seemed to make sense and would give him plenty of time to become comfortable in a classroom. After that explanation he couldn't see much of a reason to worry. "Well, sir, that all seems reasonable. I don't foresee discipline to be an issue under the circumstances. The students will all have enough time to get use to seeing me as an authority figure rather than a schoolmate."

Snape nodded. "If I may, I would recommend setting the professional boundaries from the start. Let those you are friendly with know now that you expect them to address you as 'Sir' or 'Professor' when you are around others. By all means, you can stay friendly, but with boundaries."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "That all seems very reasonable," glancing down at his watch he jumped up. "Sorry, sir. I'm late for dinner! Perhaps we can do this again?"

Snape nodded and stood, escorting him to the door. The young man couldn't resist and flung himself into the lean arms of the older man. Before either could say another word Harry fled, running all the way to the Three Broomsticks.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: If you want to see the color pallet for his nursery the colors are realistic paint colors from PPG Porter Paints.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven: We Looked Like Giants

Severus found himself stalking the empty halls of Hogwarts awaiting the arrival of the students. September first had come far too quickly for the man. After Harry had finished his exams the older man had returned to his childhood home at Spinner's End and began the process of fixing it. He had added cold neautral colors after thoroughly cleaning the space. The furniture had all been replaced with the exception of his arm chair which he refurbished. He wouldn't go as far to say it was perfect, but at the very least it was more like a home.

He also found himself ahead on his obligated brewing for the school due to the help of Harry. When the brat had discovered that every Wednesday he could be found in the lab at Hogwarts, he had continually stopped by offering his help. They had become closer, even getting to the point that Harry openly would tease him. He had even managed to talk him into eating dinner with Granger and Weasley. Those dinners had become a hodge podge of people, as Severus had discovered when he had entered the Hog's Head to find Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, George Weasley and Draco Malfoy as well as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

" _Severus," Draco had greeted, motioning him over to the seat next to him. "Harry had been talking about getting you to come for weeks now. I never thought he would succeed."_

 _Severus merely nodded. Had he of known who all would be here he probably wouldn't have come. None of these people, with the exception of Draco and Harry, gave a shite about him._

" _You look well, sir," Hermione greeted her hand firmly planted in Ron's. "I want to thank you for all your help during the war. We owe you our lives."_

" _Yeah, you aren't so bad for being the overgrown bat of the dungeons," Ron stated causing the group to laugh, Hermione to scold "Ronald," and Severus to scowl. Longbottom nodded to him, though the Potions Master could still see how nervous he made him. Lovegood was planted firmly at his side, her hand on his thigh as a gesture of comfort. Draco had fallen into a discussion with Hermione about Ministry happenings, Ron and George were chatting up Luna and Neville about the newest product and Harry was staring at him. The boy's lips mouthed a thank you that Severus acknowledged with a tilt of his head. That was when he knew the Boy Who Lived had become his friend._

As he snapped himself out of his memory he found his feet had carried him to the gargoyle which guarded the Headmistress's office. He sighed, knowing that he did need to speak with her before the students arrived about the Sorting and his newfound duties. Before he could get the password out of his mouth he spotted Harry trotting up the hallway Ted Lupin firmly held in his arms.

"Severus," the raven haired man greeted, readjusting the small child with currently matching hair in his arms. Ted was fast asleep, as to be expected for his age.

"Harry," he stated, barely glancing to the sleeping child.

"Are you going up?" asked Harry, turning to the gargoyle.

"Lochness," Severus said in answer, watching the guardian spring into life. Both men made their way to the top of the revealed stairs to the quiet breathing of the sleeping boy.

Without looking up from her paperwork Minerva spoke, addressing both men. "I wasn't expecting you until later, Severus, but I can squeeze you in now. Harry, thank you for coming. Teddy is growing quickly I see."

Harry nodded and Severus scowled. Teddy squirmed in Harry's arms, his eyes briefly opening for a moment before sleep took over again. Minerva continued. "I have asked you here because I made a mistake and overlooked a very large matter. I know that you will have a lot on your plate this year as an apprentice, but I was hoping you would agree to learn to be the Head of Gryffindor. I am finding myself unable to attend to all of the duties while dealing with the responsibilities. Severus, I have no idea how you managed it last year while dealing with a rebellious staff, trying to keep the students protected from Voldemort, and not losing the faith of Voldemort himself."

Severus's scowl deepened. That was a lot for any Professor to take on, let alone one who was only an apprentice. Not only that, but he was still friendly with most of the upper class members of the house. While Minerva was not offering him full responsibilities it was still more than the young man should have to handle.

"All disciplinary actions would still go through me and any decision you make would need preapproval. If you are to accept I would need to know one more thing, are you involved with Ginny Weasley?"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, dreading the question that had just been brought up. "We aren't," he answered quietly. He opened his eyes in time to see Minerva nod. "I would be willing to be the assistant Head of Gryffindor, but I would like to keep my rooms in the dungeon. They are set up exactly to my liking and comfort and already have accommodations for Teddy. It seems the castle knew he would be staying and set up the perfect nursery for him."

Minerva nodded. "That is acceptable. Severus, while I have you, I was hoping you would agree to stay on as Head of Slytherin. I also expect you to greet the new students in the entrance hall and speak to them before the Sorting about what is expected out of each of them. That includes why we sort them into houses. Do you understand?"

Harry smirked as he watched Severus nod, an annoyed look plastered on his face. It was clear that the older man was not new to the concept. The Sorting had been a time honored tradition and while Severus may not have been the one leading the first years in, he did know what was being told to them and how to do it himself. Harry highly doubted that the man was going to be as kind as Minerva had been, though maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"If that is all, Headmistress, I must take my leave. I have several more things to attend to before the dunderheads arrive," Severus drawled, glaring at the woman seated in front of them. Harry bit back his laughter, looking down to the now sleeping form of his godson. Standing gently he nodded to the Scottish woman.

"I will see you both tonight at the feast. Enjoy the rest of your day, both of you," Minerva stated and ushered them out of her office.

Once outside the gargoyle Harry nodded to the older man. "I will see you tonight, sir, unless you would like to come round for a spot of tea. I am not sure if you actually have some pressing matter or if you were trying to get out of the room. She has a knack for treating everyone as if they are still students, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. It is something I have come to terms with. She is at least friendly and less manipulative than Albus was, though she appears to be getting some guidance from him with the way that conversation just went. You should know, I have confidence in you to maintain professionalism in regards to Gryffindor House, however this is a lot to add to any professors' plate and you have to deal with an apprenticeship. I have my reservations in regards to your appointment. If you find yourself in need of help, do not hesitate to ask. Minerva is accurate about having a lot on her plate.

"I truly do have some work to finish. I am only now stocking the student cupboard with ingredients for the first term. Maybe we can postpone the tea until after rounds tonight?" Severus asked a hint of playfulness in his eye.

"Of course! See you at the feast."

If someone had told Harry that after the war he would end up making friends with the cold professor of the dungeons who seemed to live to make his life a living hell, he would have laughed in their face and then submitted them to St. Mungo's. However, that was exactly what had happened. No longer was the man constantly berating everything that Harry seemed to do. He was critiquing and was still as sarcastic as ever, but it had lost its malice somewhere along the way. Now, they could openly drink tea together and be seen talking in the hallway without the slightest fear of hexing one another. All of this would probably be a good thing considering they would be working together. A smile crept upon the young professor's face as he slowly walked to his rooms, muttering the password, "Severance", setting Teddy in his crib to finish his nap.

Harry took a moment to look around the nursery the castle had provided. He still wasn't exactly sure how it had known, but he was impressed with the outcome. The walls were based with green crystal with 9" stripes of sweetbriar. In one corner there was a black painted tree that stretched across the wall with the silhouette of an owl perched in the branch directly over the crib. The crib was ebony stained wood with changing table attachment. On the opposite wall there was the matching dresser and a closet, though both were mostly empty at the moment. He had made sure to buy a few outfits to keep on hand and a supply of diapers, but most traveled with the boy back and forth. In the far corner sat a black and white glider with a solid black pillow on it. Teddy had taken to the room at once, changing his hair to match the base color on the wall. He smiled and turned, taking a seat at his desk to finish reading the sixth year test.

At precisely five fifteen Harry found himself in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the students after returning Teddy to his grandmother. Sitting at the Head Table he felt slightly odd and out of place. On his right side was an empty chair where he assumed that Severus would sit, between the Headmistress and Harry. To his left was Septima Vector, whom Harry had never had as a professor and barely spoken to. She was talking about some rune somewhere that she thought the newest member of staff might be interested, but she was wrong. Next to her sat Neville who had returned for his apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. Neville continued to smile over to Harry in an attempt to make up for whatever Vector was going on about.

"You see, Harry, that is how you can calculate love. It's all in the maths. In fact, I can tell you just how compatible we actually are," the woman spoke with a seductive tone, slightly licking her lips. Harry nearly gagged and he couldn't help but catch Neville choking back laughter, covering it badly with his glass of pumpkin juice. Luckily at that moment the Great Hall began to fill with students and Harry took a moment to sit up straighter. Minerva took her place as the students filed in, heading to their respective House table, leaving only Severus's and Hagrid's chairs empty. This was the way things were supposed to be and Harry couldn't hold back the large smile on his face. He was officially home.

* * *

Severus stood in the Entrance Hall awaiting the first years. Numbers were already lower this year due to the war. Many had fled, others had been badly injured and still worse, there were those that were killed. Several of his Slytherins smiled to him as they passed, heading to their place in the Great Hall. He nodded back at them, continuing to keep his stone cold exterior around the students. It was his preferred method – one he didn't plan to change.

The first years finally arrived with Hagrid, who continued into the Great Hall leaving the eleven year olds with the Deputy Headmaster. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape. In a few minutes time you will enter the Great Hall to attend the start-of-term feast. Before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses will be something like your family; you will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. House points shall be awarded for your triumphs, and taken away for your failures. This is a competition and at the end of the school year the House Cup shall be awarded to the house with the most points.

"I will return for you when we are ready for you. Wait here, quietly." Severus turned on his heel and entered the Great Hall to find the stool and Sorting Hat being set up. He chose to stay at the back of the Hall waiting for the set up to finish. Looking up to the Head Table he made eye contact with Harry, a smile on the young man's face and he knew how he felt. He remembered back to his first year coming back on as staff and the feeling of excitement and of being home.

As Minerva and the students settled in, Severus stepped back into the entry and motioned for the eleven year olds to follow. He lifted the old, tattered Hat from the stool to remove the parchment underneath. As soon as the Hat was returned to the stool it sprung to life, causing the first years to gasp and the returning students to smile. Severus noted the look of wonderment upon Harry's face.

"You might not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindor apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means,  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands,  
(Though I have none),  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Hat stilled and the entire Hall erupted in applause. Out of the corner of his eye, the Potions Master caught Harry and Neville exchange looks, obviously remembering the song from their own Sorting. Opening the parchment he glanced at the nervous eleven year olds. "When I call your name step forward and sit upon the stool with the Sorting Hat on top of your head. Once Sorted please seat yourself at the corresponding table.

"Adams, Ashley."

A scared blonde girl stepped forward and gingerly sat upon the stool, the Hat falling down over her eyes. In a matter of seconds the Sorting Hat yelled RAVENCLAW and thus started the sorting. One by one the new students stepped forward, some looking confident while others looked scared to the point of crying. Name after name the forty-one new students were sorted into the houses, finally ending with Zullen, Lynnae sorted to Gryffindor. While the new students were accepted into their houses by the older students, Severus returned the stool and Hat to the back room and took his seat, wondering exactly what to expect from this year.

* * *

Harry sat staring out over the Great Hall, taking in all of the students' faces, enjoying the company of one another. He had been surprised to hear the Sorting Hat sing the same song from his own Sorting. He made a mental note that he would have to tell Ron and Hermione about it on Friday. For the time being he had contented himself with merely sharing a glance with Neville, a smile on both of their faces at recalling just how nervous both men had been. He smiled slightly as Severus took his seat, the usual scowl plastered to his face. If he was trying to intimidate several of the new first years he had succeeded if the quick glances of terror at his seat said anything.

"Welcome to another year!" the Headmistress exclaimed, standing in place to begin the welcoming before the feast. "Before we begin indulging ourselves with this delicious food I have a few words. Less than a year ago this school was host to an intense battle, a final battle. I would like to take this moment to thank all of the Professors and volunteers that gave of their summer to help repair the damage." A round of applause rang out over the hall before Minerva motioned for the students to quiet.

"As always the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and for the time being, so is the Quidditch Pitch. I have been asked by Mr. Filch to also remind students that there is to be no magic in the hallways and Weasley products are off limits. I would like to take this moment to welcome Professor DeLore as the new Muggle Studies teacher and Professor Snape will be returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Misters Potter and Longbottom will both returning as apprentices this year. They have full privileges as members of staff and I expect you to treat them as such," Minerva stated and again the students cheered and clapped. "Tuck in!"

Harry noticed the food begin to pile itself onto the table and smiled. This had always fascinated him and the food was excellent. Looking out over the heard of Gryffindors he immediately spotted the trademark red hair of Ginny Weasley, noting that her eyes were focused on him. Frowning slightly he turned toward his meal, attempting to ignore the burning feeling from her stare.

"It appears that Miss Weasley has found something interesting on your face, Harry. That or the rumors are true and you are together," Septima said, her tone low and husky, lust clearly written on her face. Neville was behind her, attempting to stifle a laugh.

"I would have assumed that as a Professor you would not be interested in the idle gossip of who is with whom. I would suggest, Septima, that you occupy yourself with someone else," Severus stated before Harry could respond, his voice dripping with disdain. Harry gave him a brief smile; he wasn't sure that he could deal with Vector's advances so early on.

Vector frowned. "Come now, Sev, it is hardly idle. Parents will quickly become concerned if it appears that young Harry here is involved with one of the students, apprentice though he is and of age though she may be. I am simply trying to sway him from those thoughts by offering him something more mature. I am sure that I would be a better lay than a seventh year and it would be far more appropriate."

Severus let a scowled deeper, glaring at the woman, but said nothing, leaving Harry to feel as though he were trapped in some ridiculous custody battle. "While I appreciate your concern, Professor Vector, I am not seeing Ginny and am rather enjoying the single life at the moment. I have no intentions of seeing any one of my students, and while I am sure that you are a lovely person, I would prefer to have nothing of a sexual nature to do with you."

Harry caught the chuckle that the Potions Master attempted to hide, ducking his head to stare intently at his plate. Neville had also turned back to his food, his body shaking from laughter. Harry could only assume from the shocked look on Vector's face it wasn't often she was told no, but it didn't matter to him. He had no desire to have any sexual contact with the woman and he was currently finding little desire to even have a conversation with her. Sullenly she returned to her plate of food, barely making eye contact with anyone, leaving him in peace to finish his dinner.

He watched as the tables cleared themselves, everyone in the Hall filled to the brim, sleep heavy on their eyes. Minerva stood a warm smile on her face. "Now that we have been plentifully fed, let us retire for the evening. Prefects, please lead the first years to your houses."

Harry rose along with the other professors watching the students leave. "Severus, Harry, Neville, a word if you please," the headmistress stated, motioning to the room just off the Hall. The three men nodded and followed her, confused looks upon two of their faces.

"Severus, you of course already know of this tradition, but I felt the need to invite you anyways. Harry, Neville, after patrols this evening a few of the Professors will gather for a game of poker. This will be an occasional continuance throughout the year to help relieve some stress. Normally it consisted of Pomona, Severus, Rolanda, and me, with the occasional appearance from Aurora. You are more than welcome to attend, though I will understand if any of you choose not to.

"Harry, I will require you to come with me to attend to the Gryffindor students. I hope to see you in office later," she turned and exited, heading for the Gryffindor common room. Harry nodded is goodbyes and took his leave, chasing after the Scottish woman.

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady he smiled his greetings. "Omnia Vincit Amor," he heard McGonagall state and the portrait swung open, revealing the red and gold common room bustling with noise.

"Quiet!" she called, stepping deeper into the room so everyone could see her. Harry followed closely behind. Shouts of greetings were thrown at him and he raised his arms in an attempt to quiet them. Finally everyone had become silent, waiting for the announcements. "First off let me extend a warm welcome to the new Gryffindors. Congratulations. From now on this is your home away from home. For the past six years Gryffindors have been the proud owners of the House Cup and I would like to see it remain so be on your best behavior. I look to the older students to correct wrong behavior and to set the proper example.

"This year Mr. Potter will be assisting me in the Head of House responsibilities. Should any of you ever have a problem or need to talk, our doors are always open. Please do not abuse our hospitality. Class schedules will be handed out in the morning. Mr. Potter will be handling this. Should any of you have a problem with your classes let me know immediately. Everyone is to be in bed by eleven. Do not make me have to come back in here after that time. You will not like the consequences. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Before anyone could say anything she had turned to leave, quickly exiting through the portrait hole to make her way back to her office. Harry followed her out of the common room to the quiet hallway. "That is all it takes. They will continue to talk, but all of them know we will enforce the rules and those that don't will learn from the older students. I hope to see you in a bit." Harry nodded and watched her walk away before turning to head in the other direction for his rounds.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. "Harry, I was hoping we could talk," the soft voice said, and immediately Harry cringed.

"Ginny, I am considered a member of staff now. I must request that you address me as such. What can I help you with?" he asked, trying to keep himself formal sounding.

"Is that really what we have become, nothing more than mere student and teacher -after everything? Harry, I love you. I have from the moment I saw you. I apologize for my actions in the hospital wing, but we were finally free to be together, as we are now. All I want is to be with you," she said, moving closer to him in the process.

"You are still a student – a student in the class I will be teaching at the end of the year. It wouldn't be professional for us to have a relationship and there are rules against this sort of thing. We aren't 'free' to be together. I also am enjoying my freedom too much to want to commit to a relationship. Having options for the first time in my life is agreeing with me. I am not ready to have to think about someone else, besides my weekends with Teddy. I am sorry, but that is my final decision. I must go. I have duties to attend to," Harry turned to leave, not willing to look at the anger written on the girl's face.

"You selfish bastard! I love you! All you care about is your fucking self! That's all you have ever cared about! I hope you're happy because I never want to have anything to do with you again!" she screamed at his retreating form. He was going to let her outburst go when a smooth voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Miss Weasley, disrespecting a staff member by yelling at him in the middle of the hall seems like a highly idiotic thing to do. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your outburst. I suggest that you return to your common room at once," Severus said.

Harry turned his face void of expression. "Follow me, Potter," Severus said quietly. Harry could only nod.

* * *

Severus led the young man down to his chambers and sat him on the couch before pouring him a cup of tea. The boy was clearly unhappy with Weasley's behavior though if he had been shouted at like that he doubted he would be thrilled. "Harry, I don't pretend to know what caused Miss Weasley's outburst, though I am assuming that it has something to do with the relationship she longs to have with you. I will not pry, but if you would like to talk about it I am offering to listen, a fact you should not get used to. Over these past several months I have come to view you as a friend and it is my understanding that is how friends behave."

Harry looked up, a smile on his face. "I never thought that I would live to hear the day that you called me your friend."

"Nor did I, but here we both are."

Harry paused, unsure of what exactly to say before he just began talking. "There really isn't much to tell about Ginny. I ended things in the hospital wing right after the final battle, right after coming to see you actually, though I am not sure that you could really call it ending them. We weren't ever together. I had postponed things with her until after the war for her own protection and she was mad at me for that. Once I killed Voldemort, she assumed that I would want to all of a sudden date her. Instead I wanted to explore life without a madman constantly trying to kill me. For the first time I had freedom and she couldn't understand that.

"We had a huge row then about it with her slapping me. I avoided her all summer, not wanting to start more drama or go through the fight again. The week I spent at the Burrow she was still here, helping care for the wounded. I left to come back here hours before she got home.

"After finishing the house meeting I guess she followed me, professing her love for me, which is what you stumbled upon. I clearly don't feel the same and, come to think of it, I don't think I ever have. We were pushed in that direction, and for a long time I thought that I could want it, but I just don't," he finished lamely, staring down into his tea.

Severus could tell there was still something bothering the boy, could sense the added turmoil. He didn't have to wait long for the unspoken questions he had. "I'm not sure I even like women," Harry said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

Severus was shocked. He knew that the young man had quickly shut Septima down but he had assumed that was merely due to Septima's tactics. He never could have imagined that the savior of the wizarding world might be gay. In his shock he almost missed the words coming out of Harry's mouth accompanied by an ashamed tone. "I'm sorry, sir. I should just go. Thank you for the tea."

"Harry," he called, stopping the man at the door, "sit down. You have not said anything that offends me and I certainly don't want you to leave. I apologize for my seemingly unwelcoming silence. You are correct in the expectations that everyone had for you and Weasley, including myself. I was simply processing the information that you have told me." Harry took his seat again, the shame still evident in his eyes.

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with being homosexual. The Muggle stigma that comes with it is just that, a Muggle stigma. Views on homosexuality in the wizarding world are quite different. In fact, statistically speaking one out of every three wizards in homosexual. This is perfectly normal. Am I correct in assuming I am the first person you have told?"

Harry frowned slightly. "In the wizarding world yes. I dated a Muggle in between my fifth and sixth years. I was hurting badly and he offered me some comfort… He was what made me sure."

Severus nodded. "I would suggest opening up to those you consider friends. If they truly care for you they will accept you for you. I have a hunch that Miss Granger may already know – she is the brightest witch of her age."

Harry nodded and Severus smiled, feeling much happier than he had in years. "It is late. I would recommend a good night's sleep before tomorrow. After all, it is your first day and I have heard the professor you are working under has tons of worked planned for you." He stood, escorting Harry to the door.

Harry chuckled. "Goodnight, Severus, and thank you… for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Working on a Dream

Harry awoke at five the next morning; bleary eyed he stumbled his way to the bathroom to prepare. Excitement and nervousness coursed through his veins and he was trying to calm himself with the hot water of the shower. The conversation from last night also was in the back of his mind, making him wonder just how close he had truly gotten with his current mentor. He had barely given any thought to how he was going to come out to his friends, let alone actually had the guts to do it and yet last night he openly admitted to Severus Snape of all people that he was gay. The weirder part was that Severus had actually calmed him down and told him it wasn't something he should be ashamed of, which confused the young man even more.

Finishing his shower he made his way to the sink to finish his morning routine. Taking a quick glance at his appearance he frowned. He looked young, young enough to still be a student. His black teaching robes did little to fix this. His hair still was as untamed as ever, he still had the same trademark glasses on his face. The only differences were the missing lightning bolt and the stubble he was determining what to do with. Part of him thought he should leave it to give himself that more mature look while the other part of him screamed to shave it and have a clean cut look. Frowning into the mirror he quickly cast the charm and it removed itself.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He had spent the summer preparing for this and yet now he felt as though he knew nothing. He was worried about gaining the students' respect, especially from the years that had attended school with him and those that knew him well. Harry was also concerned with what Severus would be having him do. While they had somewhat discussed it over the summer, there was nothing like the looming first day to make him question everything. Taking a steadying breath he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he entered the Hall he noticed that only Severus and Fillius were seated at the Head Table and he couldn't help give a sigh of relief. Last night had been hell with Vector continually flirting with him. Minerva entered behind him, a smile on her face.

"We missed you and Severus at our little get together last night. I was hoping that you would come," she said, taking her place at the front. The few students that were already in the Hall looked up briefly before returning to their food. Harry smiled a guilty look on his face.

"I apologize for my absence. I was tired and went to bed early," he offered meagerly, hoping that would suffice. Minerva smiled and nodded, accepting his apology. She turned toward Severus and began to inform about his duties for the day, including passing out the schedules to the Prefects of each house to pass out – the only exception were the Gryffindor schedules Harry was supposed to pass out. Severus grumbled a response causing Harry to chuckle into his porridge. Severus shot Harry the infamous scowl, causing Harry to laugh more. Minerva had even cracked a smile as the rest of the staff took their seats.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, many of the staff leaving before the students to prepare for their classes. Harry, not knowing what to do, stayed and finished his meal until he noticed Severus rise to hand out the schedules. He began to stand to take the Gryffindors' when the older man leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You will pay for your laughter later, brat."

Harry smirked and responded quickly, "We shall see." Rising he strode to the table where he once sat and made quick work of handing out the timetables. After he finished he made his way to the defense classroom. He was dreading the first class more than any other as it was the class of seventh years. It consisted of members from every house, including none other than one pissed off Ginerva Weasley. Sitting himself behind his smaller desk he awaited the arrival of Severus and the class, silently reading the material he thought would be covered. He knew that several of the students in this class were members of Dumbledore's Army, the vigilante group he had created to teach Defense in his fifth year, but the majority had had unregulated study and inconsistent teachers. He was curious to see Severus's plan for this class due to it.

Luna Lovegood was the first student to enter the room, a carefree smile on her face. She chose a seat in the front, quietly unpacking her class supplies. "Good morning, sir," she said airily, settling herself.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood," he replied making sure to keep things professional. He didn't want to be accused of playing favorites on the first day in the first class. The rest of the students filed in, taking open seats. Several other Ravenclaws took the front along with one Slytherin. Ginny took the seat behind Luna and the rest was a mixture of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, most of whom he knew only from passing them in the halls when he had been a student. In total the class only had about 20 students. Severus was the last person to enter the classroom in his usual classroom.

"Put your books away. For the past six years a different instructor with different levels of expertise and no set curriculum has taught this class. Today I will test what little knowledge you have gained over the years," he said, flicking his wand to pass out the tests. "Begin." A copy of the test landed on Harry's desk and he quickly reviewed it, noting it was over one hundred questions long, though by this age they should easily know the answers.

The students went right to work, the sound of quills marking parchment filled the room. Harry noted Severus was walking up and down the rows watching the students. He smirked and pulled the seventh year text out of his briefcase and began to make notes. Starting off with this test was a smart idea, especially as all of the students in this class were attempting to go onto a career somehow related to Defending Against Dark Arts.

As the class slowly paced by he noticed those who had been in the DA were finishing first, moving onto their homework assignment for the evening – a reading assignment from the text. Several Ravenclaws and Slytherins had managed the same. When the class had ended only two hadn't finished. Severus was forced to speak out over the noise of the students gathering their belongings to head to their next class, "Assignment is on the board due next lesson." Turning the older man headed straight for his office, leaving the apprentice to watch the children exit.

A small noise caught his attention and he looked back up only to find the dreaded hair that he had been hoping to avoid. "Harry, can we talk?"

"When at Hogwarts I am going to have to ask you to call me 'Sir'. What can I help you with, Miss Weasley?"

"Miss Weasley? I've always been Ginny to you. You have been around for years and never once referred to me as that. What the fuck? Did you accept this just to prove your point? You really had no desire to be with me so you took the one opportunity that would ensure that you couldn't? What the fuck happened to you? The Harry I know didn't hide behind some position. He said what he meant and liked me – no loved me! We were supposed to settle down. You were supposed to join the Aurors and we would start a family! What happened to that?" she questioned, her voice rising slightly.

Harry sighed. "First and foremost, thirty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect and language. Secondly, I accepted this offer because I am interested in the subject and bettering the future generations. Don't you think after spending my entire life being marked by a madman that I am tired of hunting evil? Someone else can do that for a change. I would prefer to sit and teach the new generations of magical folk how to defend themselves against whatever evil is out there. It has already been proven that it is every man for their self. Why else would an eleven year old child be expected to carry the entire weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders? Why else would I have been offered up as a sheep for the slaughter; a sacrificial killing to save the rest of you? I am sorry if you are bothered by my life choices, but for the first time since joining this world I have the opportunity to do my own thing and figure out just what I love. My intent was never to hurt you, but you need to move on. Accept the fact that I can't be what you want. It will be easier for the both of us. Now you will be late for your next class if you do not hurry and I need to speak with Professor Snape. Good day."

He glanced to the door, watching the group of second years waiting timidly for the scene to end. With a final huff Ginny turned and left and Harry motioned in the second years, taking a seat at his desk again. The second years, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, seemed nervous but excited. Severus had them do a shorter version of the quiz and assigned them to both reading and outlining the first chapter before their next lesson. The time passed quickly.

The rest of the day moved smoothly, ending with an awed class of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Smiling to himself he made his way toward the Great Hall, eager to relax at dinner before he had a night worth of grading to do with Severus. All but the last class had had quizzes ranging in the information they should already know, except the class of first years, who were tested on their textbook instead. They would have all of that grading tonight as they would have new groups all day tomorrow, starting with the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

Taking his place at the head table, he couldn't help but smile at the tired looking man beside him. "What did you think of your first day?" the older man asked quietly, barely looking up from his dinner.

"It was different than I thought it would be, but I understand why you wanted to test them all. I am assuming we will be doing the grading tonight?"

"Yes," Severus responded gruffly rubbing his temples.

"You alright?"

"Headache."

"Well, I may know of a way to make things better for you. Would you care for some tea in my rooms after rounds?" Harry asked.

"How exactly would tea make me feel better?"

"You'll have to come and find out," Harry answered coyly before turning to his plate of food. As he didn't have rounds himself tonight, his falling every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, he would have plenty of time to grade before Severus would be able to join him, though it would be a simple task with the key. As per old habits, Harry was done eating in half the time, sitting until other teachers were leaving. Septima had again tried to make contact throughout the meal and Harry was finding it hard to keep his comments to himself, choosing only to nod or shake his head. Once more she had invited him to join her and he refused, citing that he had grading to do. Nodding to the rest of the head table he left to do just that before Severus would join him.

The grading went much quicker than he thought. Most of the student's had the basic understanding of defense it seemed, the ones who had put in the extra work were obvious. He noticed they would need to review some of the basic animal traits with the sixth years and the fifth years didn't know the first thing about more advanced shielding charms, but given the circumstances, they weren't as far behind as Harry had expected. He was two thirds through the grading when Severus knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, opening the door and stepping aside to allow the man entrance. The older man nodded before taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

Severus stared at the younger man. Besides the grading he had no idea what else the young man had up his sleeve. Harry had offered him some relief and if the boy could truly relieve the stress that was building in the man's neck and shoulders, Severus would do anything. "What exactly do you plan to do to relieve my stress?" he asked, watching Harry set the steaming cups of tea in front of him.

"Hermione would always stress herself out with homework and exams. Usually it would get to the point where she would have massive migraines. I became pretty talented at massages to help relieve that tension. If you would be willing, maybe I could try one on you and see if it helps."

Severus paused, taking a sip of the hot tea while he thought. No one had ever offered such a thing to him before and he was unsure why Potter of all people would.

'No, Harry,' his mind chided, correcting his own thoughts. "I will allow it."

He watched as Harry stood, shedding the outer robe to reveal a pair of dark jeans, red dress shirt and a black tie, and made his way behind the older man. Soon soft hands were firmly planted on the shoulder, rolling and twisting the muscle, releasing the buildup of pressure. It took every ounce of self-control Severus had not to moan at the feeling. Within half an hour the man was smiling, all tension gone.

"Thank you," he said, relaxing back against the couch.

"You are quite welcome," the boy said taking a seat in the arm chair in front of him. He seemed tired though exciting.

"What did you think of your first day?"

Harry shrugged. "It went far smoother than I thought it would. From what I have graded they aren't as far behind as I assumed they would be, though I know they are not up to your standard."

Severus nodded and grabbed the stack of graded papers, quickly leafing through them. "You have done well to not add your own comments. Simply marking what they got wrong will always suffice in regards to tests. I will go over how to grade an essay with you tomorrow evening and we will grade several of them together before I allow you to do so on your own."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He noticed the older man quickly becoming tired and realized how exhausting it must be to have to spend the day teaching and keeping a classroom orderly only to have to patrol the halls at night. "I want to apologize for the trouble I cause you as a student. I know we got into a lot of trouble and I want you to know I appreciate everything you did for me."

Severus shrugged. "It is part of the job, Harry. I will still patrol the corridors at midnight, just as you will when it is your scheduled night. I will even go as far as to admit that I enjoyed taking points from you. You were an easy target and, in that aspect, exactly like your father."

Harry laughed and it was a sound that warmed Severus's heart. "I suppose you are correct there."

Severus chuckled. "I should be leaving for the night. I still have the late rounds to go. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Please have the graded papers on my desk before the start of the first class." He stood and left, barely hearing the goodnight Harry bid him, lost in his own thoughts.

'You are growing attached to the boy.'

'No! He is simply tolerable and young, like I was when I started. I want him to succeed!' he argued back, denying the feeling of loss he had been hit with when he left.

'Sure, because you felt that way about the other young colleagues who came after you. You care and you want him as more than a friend.'

He growled at his own thoughts, glancing around the dark halls as he continued to walk. Soon he came upon a couple in an alcove, taking points from the pair and sending them back to their house for the night. He smiled as he finished in front of the portrait of Slytherin guarding his rooms, entering for the night, his thoughts still swirling around Harry bloody Potter.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more tired than he had when he had gone to bed. His dreams had been of the dead again, causing him to toss and turn throughout the night. The dreams weren't as frequent as they had been right after the war, though they were just as real and just as frightening. Clambering out from under the sheets he was tangled in, he immediately headed for the shower, letting the hot water run over him, his head resting against the cool tile. His thoughts were running wild, remembering back to how he thought that the man that had quickly become his friend was dead, how he defeated the darkest wizard of the age and the cost the victory had come at.

His thoughts then began to wander to his friendship with Severus, the evenings the two had spent talking, the days spent brewing. Harry had even gotten the man to smile and chuckle. His cock twitched at that thought, startling him. He could see the attractive qualities of the man, though his nose was large and his skin pale he was tall and well built, muscular. His smile was perfect, his eyes seemed to peer right into your soul. Frustration began to pour off the boy and he firmly grasped his member, allowing his thoughts to continue as he rubbed himself to a release.

* * *

Severus was in the Great Hall before any other person, as was his usual. He enjoyed making grand entrances when they were needed to strike the fear in students, but when it came to eating he preferred the silence. He was shocked when he noticed Harry quietly enter next, making his way slowly to the front, dark rings under his eyes. It was obvious that the boy had had a rough night, which wasn't an unusual thing for him. Severus could often remember noticing the young man during his schooling days, sitting at the Gryffindor table with his two friends looking exhausted. He had assumed that the dreams had stopped since the war had ended and with the help of the occasional Dreamless Sleep. It appeared, however, that his assumptions had been wrong.

"Rough night?" he asked gruffly, turning to the young man as he took his place.

"You could say that."

Severus nodded, unsure of what to say next. He was overcome by a desire to wrap the boy in his arms and hold him, making him feel comfortable and safe, promising to never let him have a night like that again.

"You don't seem so well rested yourself," Harry stated, taking a sip of the steaming coffee that had placed itself in front of him.

"I had a long night of brewing. Apparently several students were feeling under the weather when they arrived and drained Poppy of her stock of Pepper-Up Potions and Horace refuses to brew that late."

"You could have sent me your patronus. I would have come and helped. Maybe that way at least one of us would have gotten a decent night's sleep," Harry said, his voice sounding somewhat defeated.

"Harry, anytime you need a Dreamless Sleep just come to my room. I keep extra stores for personal use. I can also easily make more. As you said yesterday, the students can spot weakness and you not sleeping is a weakness," Severus said, more passion in his voice than he meant to let slip through.

He noted the shamed look on the boy's face, the slight blush creep upon his face as he stared into his coffee mug. "I don't want to bother anyone, especially you. You took me on as an apprentice and are trying to help me," he mumbled, causing Severus to have the urge to slap the back of his head.

"I believed that we are friends, Harry. That is what friends do for one another, or at least that was my understanding. I want to help you. I have grown to care for you over the years; I thought you knew that," he said, staring at the man. At that moment the rest of the staff began to trickle in along with a few students, those blasted early risers. Harry nodded, but said nothing else as the food arrived. It was going to be a long day for them both.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what had transpired before breakfast arrived. He knew that Severus had been allowing him to get closer, but he never thought the man who was known for privacy would ever allow him to interrupt him for a potion whenever he needed it. Sure, it would help with his sleep, which was something that he needed even more now. Students were not easy to deal with. Ron, Hermione, and he had broken more school rules than most, but remembering back to Fred and George, students could be handfuls. He was going to have to be patient, something that he wasn't skilled at to begin with, let alone when he hadn't slept the night before. Taking a deep steadying breath he began to fill up on his eggs, bacon and toast, praying breakfast would help provide him energy.

The rest of the day wore on slowly for Harry and ended at dinner time with each house missing at least 30 points for their behavior. He couldn't believe how unruly the first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class had been. The Ravenclaws were a talkative bunch and the Hufflepuffs had only wanted to hear about his conquests and the latest gossip concerning the hero of the wizarding world, all of them facing the wrath of Severus Snape. In the older classes they had been graced with at least one person trying to cheat on the test. In fact, the only class he had enjoyed was that of the third year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor group. Now he was sitting in his chambers grading for Severus in an attempt to pass time before dinner. Sighing he glanced at the clock, realizing that he had only four minutes to make it to the Great Hall on time for dinner. Taking several of the secret passages from the dungeons he just made it, pushing open the large doors to find the majority of the school already seated making it a grand entrance.

'Shit. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in grading,' he thought to himself, making a conscience effort to keep his head high without a blush. His eyes met the stone cold black ones that seemed to look straight through him, causing his heart to race his. This was an unusual feeling; one that he had only briefly felt with Cho.

'No, this can't be happening.'


End file.
